Don't Set me up
by RockyExpress
Summary: There is a reason you do not allow your best friend to set you up...it is the law of nature that they should not be given this power to set anyone up because, one: they have the worst taste. Two: They pity the person and you. Three: They are tired with dealing with the third wheel sibling and wanted you to join...See what i mean? The list goes on. Power like this should be caged.
1. Chapter 1

Don't set me up

An Inuyasha Story.

A/N: Happy New Year! I know i am way over do, but after the SOHSA i decided to take a quick break from fanfiction to get myself in order and now that i did i believe i owe you guys a new story. Now i am going to warn you, this is different from all the other stories i have written...don't believe me then buckle up and enjoy the ride.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

So I've learned a lot can happen in a week. You can learn a new dance in a week, you can get a new haircut. You can even learn a new language if you're that smart.

Here are things you do not do during the week of your friend's wedding: you do not fall in love rapidly, you do not try a new haircut that will make you look stupid and you definitely and I mean definitely do not I mean do not set your best friend up on a date during the week of your friend's wedding.

Reasons why you don't let friends set you up:

They are stupid

They are idiots

Desperate to do double dating

Think they are a matchmaking guru

They are completely psychotic

They're idiots

Could be on meth

They realize they've made a mistake in life so they are trying to set it right through you

You're an idiot for letting them get this far with this

They go after your date like you're not there

Did I forget to mention they're idiots

This is why you do not let friends who believe they have found their soulmate through speed dating, set you up, because if you do, then you are my friend are in one hell of a ride. Don't believe me, then sit down buckle up and let me tell you a story—true story that happened to me—a week ago—literally a week ago.

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Rin's P.O.V

"All I'm asking is for you to meet his brother and do this one simple little double date with me" Kagome asked, we were having a routinely breakfast coffee at the little café not too far from my little cute apartment that has an amazing view of the sunrise in my bed room. I moved from Tokyo to that tight yet worthwhile apartment in New York once my photography career finally launched off. I decided that if I'm going to be in New York I might as well change my entire look. I changed my clothes from boring bland comfy clothes to a more chic style that makes me look more attractive. I even chopped off all my hair that once touched my butt is now the Rachel McAdams short, curly shag with heavy side bangs but I can always brush it to make it full. I wanted to seem changed when I came here to America to be with Sango and Kagome and they took the change well when they waited at the airport for an hour looking for me and I kept telling them I was right in front of them the entire time.

"Rin have I ever asked you to do something you didn't want to do" Kagome asked. I looked at her giving her an 'are you serious right now' look.

"Uh Yes!" I yelled.

"When?"

"My birthdays must I remind you what happened"

"Oh my Kami not this again"

"Yes this again, on my tenth birthday I told you I did not want a party and because you really wanted to see Hojo you threw a party after I told you I didn't want one and I spent my entire birthday cleaning up vomit, soda cans and dirty underwear"

"But you have to admit that was a crazy party"

"Kagome we were ten years old, we shouldn't be having a wild party period"

"I guess"

"Then my fourteenth birthday you forced me to Ayame's party after I told you I wanted a quiet night in"

"And what was the outcome of that one?"

"I had to find you passed out by the toilet, need I say more?"

"Then there was my twenty first birthday"

"Oh come on, are you telling me you didn't have fun?"

"You fucking drugged me Kagome, I told you I didn't want to go to Vegas and what did you do, you drugged me and flew me to Vegas" I yelled

"But you had fun right"

"You over dose me and I legit spent my birthday in Vegas—but in a hospital!" I yelled, all eyes were on us but I did not care, I was too heated to relive what Kagome did to me.

"Rin, calm down you're causing a scene" she looked around to see who was all looking at us, while I just looked at her. Classic Kagome always worried about what people will think, but when it comes to pushing past my boundaries she just does not have a limit. Collecting my stuff I placed my black cat eye shades one, applied more lipstick and paid my half of the check. Kagome turned around to see me getting ready to go, she tried to collect her stuff.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

"For a walk, away from this" I answered.

"At least think about it" She called out, I waved my hand from behind me gesturing that I'm not listening to her for the slightest bit. I needed to get away from Kagome, there's a book store that opened around my neighborhood that I'm dying to get to. I felt like a cute goddess with my Phillip Lim woven silk playsuit with a knotted belt, paired with my favorite pale powder pink Lanvin wedge sandals with ankle straps, twisting my Kenneth Cole new York necklace, black faceted glass two row necklace. I actually started to think about Kagome's stupid blind date thing, it's been nearly two years since I have actually dated a guy but I just did not want to be distracted right about now. The natural stone cluster ring is on my right ring finger, while the ink/ neutral stone stretch bracelet is on my left wrist and neutral bangle bracelets is on the right. The neutral teardrop feather earrings were touching my face as I was looking for my purse in my navy faux snake clutch bag, which was strapped around my shoulder. Arriving to the book store on fifth, it was like a little discreet bookshop, that you have to go down the stairs past the door. It's one of those you think it's very small when in fact it's like a whole new world down there, I was completely breathless by its double stair case, old fashion oak wood book shelf beauty.

"Welcome to EJ's book store where your wishes can be turned into reality" The store keeper greeted, I could not help but smile at this old woman's optimism. Walking through this jungle of knowledge I could not help but feel so enticed yet curious to know the adventure of this two story place. Searching through books, among books I was fading into this world that the outside world did not matter. It was like this bookstore held some kind of magic that cannot be explained, I felt like a child again roaming around in my invisible castle where the unimaginable can be real, and the impossible is possible with dreams and beliefs. Reaching for a book, another hand came into view reaching over to the same book. Looking at the hand, I followed the hand to the owner; being face to face with the owner of the arm I believe I am now becoming too lost in this bookstore. He is beyond words to describe but one word that I could say to describe him to be is:

"Beautiful" I whispered, realizing that it came out rather than stayed in, I covered my mouth with my hand only to earn a smirk from the beautiful creature before me. I knew he is a demon because no human being is capable of such beauty however he is the most beautiful demon I have ever seen; and I used to live in Tokyo where is was demon city but here in America I guess I am wrong.

"I—uh—mean—can I help you?" I asked.

"The book you're holding, I wish to have it" he answered. Looking down at the book it was the only copy of "The Alchemist" by Paulo Coelho that I intended on reading myself.

"I bet you do, but you see my hand reached for it so I believe you're just going to have to wait twenty eight days to read it yourself" I replied. He smirked at my comment, I was about to walk away but he gripped the book tightly making it impossible for my human arms to take it out of his grasp. Turning around, I no longer did not think he was beautiful anymore but more like an eccentric ass that think he could get whatever he wants just because he is beautiful.

"Look here buddy, I found the book fair and square; my hand reached for it and grabbed it so in result this book is coming home with me" I told him.

"And what makes you think that this Sesshomaru cares?" He replied. Alright that through me off because I did not expect him to go all third person on me. Grabbing the book, I tried to pull it out of his hands but that only made him to hold onto even tighter. Now my patience is wearing thin, he was really starting to piss me off and I did not appreciate it one bit.

"Look here you narcissistic ass, I am having a crappy day and I did not plan on it. And the only way for me to have any form of release or euphoria is to read this very book" I affirmed "so this book is coming with me got it?"

"You are a pain the ass, you human"

"Well look at the pot calling the kettle black" I answered "This. Book. Is. Coming. With. Me!"

Holding onto the book I am not going to let this condescending ass get the book, I will wait here all night if I have to but this book will come home with me, be opened in a nice hot bubble bath accompanied with a great bottle of red wine. Trying all my strength to get the bloody book, the unthinkable happens. This idiot literally picks me up, my feet can no longer touch the ground being that he is like two feet taller than me he brings me to eye level with him. Preparing to tell him off on how wrong this is, he blows a puff of air in my mouth catching me off guard and in turn causing me to let go of the book. Falling, luckily he catches me before I get some form of a concussion because of me.

'Wanna play dirty, fine two can play at that game' I thought. Looking deep into his eyes, and changed the emotion.

"Thank you so much" I told him, his stoic face still did not change but I knew he is taken off guard. Reaching up to touch his face, I wanted to show him how grateful I am that he saved me.

"How could I ever repay you for saving me from such a fall?" I asked, I made sure not to over sell it because then he would know something is off.

"I guess—a coffee is in order" he whispered, I felt his hand moving up my waist; I did my best to fight a shiver, not knowing what game he is playing I needed to execute this plan. Moving my hand down from his face to his chest I gave him a genuine smile.

"Sounds perfect but first" I told him letting my fingers resting on the spine of the book making sure it does not touch his hand.

"What?"

"I need to check out his book" I told him grabbing the book and ran out of his grip making my way to the checkout center. Getting the book checked out in my name I smiled at the librarian and then at the guy who refused to let me get the book for myself.

"I guess you can say I am quite the minx" winking at him I made my way out the door only to be stopped again. Only this time his hand was on mine causing me to look the other side to him, looking at his hand and then to him I waited for him to tell me what his problem is.

"Mine telling me why your hand is on mine?" I asked.

"I believe you owe me a cup of coffee" He answered, ushering me out the door.

"Wait what?" but I was already out the door heading over to the same coffee shop that I left not too long ago.

* * *

><p>Quite an interesting start right?<p>

Well tell me what you think, and don't be so quick to assume anything i have been told i like to change the game up when things get a little comfortable. So if you have any ideas share them and i decided to set a day of updates. Every week on Saturday I will update my stories now, I know it seems cruel but it seems fair with school and studying. Also if i do not upload on Saturday then Sunday morning is the latest they will be up. Thank you again for being patient with me and thank you for reading Don't Set Me Up. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Till next time...

RockyExpress signing off

going...going...gone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! Thanx so much for giving "Don't Set Me Up" a chance. I hoped you loved it so far, trust me things are going to get really interesting. I want to thank you guys for being patient and accepting the once a week updates. So here is the next chapter, enjoy and remember to review your ideas and comments.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two:<p>

Last On Don't Set Me Up:

_"I believe you owe me a cup of coffee" He answered, ushering me out the door._

_"Wait what?" but I was already out the door heading over to the same coffee shop that I left not too long ago._

Rin's P.O.V:

"Uh, what make you think I would want to have coffee with you—a stranger who nearly tried to kill me for a book?" I asked, I tried to free my arm but failed epically, this guy was stronger than anything I can ever think of and he is dragging me literally two blocks away to go have coffee with him.

"This Sesshomaru is in need of caffeine after your performance" He answered. Again with the third person, does he think this is a Chinese subtitled kung-Fu movie or something? Arriving at the Coffee shop, the demon finally decided to let me go, the thought to run away has crossed my mind but realizing he is a demon shot my chances of a clean getaway down. Waiting in line I saw Joe already making my latte and getting my chocolate croissant ready for me, being an everyday customer here just made is easier for me than to wait in line to order. Pulling out my money to pay, this idiot let go of my hand to place his arm around my waist to make sure I would not leave at all.

"Hey Rin, your order is ready" Joe told me, placing them in front of me smiling I was about to pay when this idiot pulled me back.

"What is your problem?" I whispered, he just walked over order a coffee black and paid for both his drink and mine, watching him closely I waited until we were alone to see what his motives are. Joe handed over our things and gave me an apologetic smile, which I kindly returned as a thank you for understanding my pain. Ushering—no dragging me to a booth away from the door inside, the idiot (my newly formed name for him) dropped me over to one side and he sat across from me. I never really liked sitting inside the coffee shop, I mostly like sitting outside to enjoy the sun and also to take photos when I feel inspired but how could I do that being cooped up inside the coffee house. Even though I did not bring my camera today, still I hate being inside.

"Now that you kidnapped me, bought my coffee and croissant, mine telling me what your problem is?" I asked, he just stared at me which started to creep me out. Not in the mood to give him a staring contest I simply picked up my croissant and took a bite out of it. Making sounds of pure ecstasy and pleasure of this delicious delicacy I took a sip of my latte to bring the flavors out a bit more.

"What's your name?" He asked, I nearly choked from the food in my mouth; he took me by surprise. Here I would have expected him to ask for the book back or possibly request me to pay him back for getting this when I can clearly get it myself but all he asked for is my name.

"Rin—what's yours—though I probably figured it out from all the third person talk" I answered, he smirked oh so slightly not to give me the satisfaction of my smart mouth.

"Sesshomaru" He answered, nodding at his name it sounded quite different from his usual third person spiel, it sounds much more beautiful.

"Sesshomaru" I tested out, a ghostly smirk played across his lips; for some reason it suited him when he smile but he just does not seem like the smiling type—in fact he did not seem like the having fun period type. Profiling him, he just look like the type who is so busy with a tree stuck up their asses they do not have the time to live in the now and live life until the wheels fall off. Cocking my head to the side it just seemed to surreal that someone like him would just want to have fun with someone like me, we are complete opposites I will admit that but there is this pull between us that seems real enough that it just makes sense even when it doesn't.

"Something on your mind Rin?" He asked, I tried to hide when he called my name it sounded so flirty and sexy coming from him. I wanted to tell him: "Well you are crazy guy who legit wrestle me for a bloody book and then dragged me to get coffee with you."

But instead I said "Nothing really, just never like being indoors", he nodded taking in my words but being a demon that he is he can probably tell I am lying right off the bat. Not making a big deal out of it he just nodded, and we just started talking; it amazed me how easy the conversation started to flow between us, to anyone it would seem as if we were an old flame catching up on old times but to me it was a guy getting to know a girl in a coffee shop.

"So what's it like being the most feared man in the business world?" I asked

"I believe how you are as a leader reflect your work and legacy; my father was a feared man and his company was a feared company then he met my half-brother's mother and got soft, and then the company started going downhill, so if I were a friendly man then the company would be a friendly company that no one would ever take seriously" he explained, taking a sip what's left of his coffee I simply took in his answer and nodded.

"Well I am to pick a business tycoon for the Forbes magazine; well cover that is—I think you would do the cover some justice—actually you would put the magazine to shame but at least the cover would look good" I laughed which earned a smile from Mr. Icebox over here.

"What's it like being a famous photographer?" He asked, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll let you know when it gets me an Oscar" I joked, he caught on smiling on with me; we probably talked for at least more than two hours because judging on how it looked tonight I would have to say its getting pretty late and I had to find a way to get out of that stupid double date Kagome is trying to set me up.

"Well Sesshomaru, as much as I would hate to admit it, this has been a fun evening for me but as the great saying goes, all great things must come to an end" I told him, he nodded agreeing with me. Sliding out of the booth I collected my things and started to head out when he grabs my arm—again.

"Yes?" I asked, he looked at me waiting for me to simply say something.

"Is there a reason you developed such an obsession for my body parts?" I asked, earning another smile from him he shook his head no and handed me his business card and heads out leaving me behind.

"Weird" I whispered to myself, looking at the card it had his business number, fax number and address to his company turning it on the back it had something entirely different:

_Give me a call so we can do this properly where you don't see me as a kidnapper_

_ -Sesshomaru_

Smiling at the card which had his personal number on the bottom, knowing that today might be ending on such a good note; I decided to give Kagome a call.

"Rin, well it's about time you called; you have to get ready within an hour because the bar we're going to is on the other side of the city" Kagome stated.

"Well hello to you, and Kags I did not agree that I am going" I told her, hearing her sigh I knew there is a long conversation on its way.

"Listen Rin, I get it, I screw up a lot—but I never asked you for a favor before in my life and you know that so all I'm asking is for you to do me this tiny favor, put on that sexy red dress you keep for emergencies with a pair of sexy Victoria secrets lingerie and slip on some hot pumps and wait for me at your door got it?"

"Now I'm confused, are we going to a bar or being hookers?"

"Rin!" She yelled "Just get ready I'll be there in an hour"

Hanging up on me, I sighed knowing that Kagome is right. Countless times she have screwed up but never once asked for a favor and picked today to cash in that never used favor from me. Walking to my place, I dropped my keys on the table and headed straight to my room to find that stupid red dress and everything else upon Kagome's request. I grabbed the red backless bandage dress with the plunging back and accents my ass a lot. I grabbed my sexy red thong with the whit bow in front and Dark Red Rhinestone Leaf Platform Heels. Hopping the shower I washed off today's events off my body and hair. Finishing up, I braided my hair and dried myself thoroughly and applied a light layer of Japanese cherry blossoms lotion and walked to my room where I got dressed applied a light shade of pink lipstick and white gloss for the shine. Walking out I felt like such a hooker and with all this red on it did not help make me feel any better. Taking my hair out its tiny braid it came out extremely wavy and then I pinned my bangs to the side and back to give my outfit a sexier untamable look. Hearing knocking from my door, I made my way to it to find Kagome in her little black dress that shows too much ass and breast but she claims it's perfect just the way it is.

"You look—"

"Like a hooker right?" I interrupted

"Smoking Hot!" she finished. Giving her an estranged look I just shook my head and grabbed my coat for us to leave.

"Can we please leave so I don't take this time to run in my closet to change in my sweats and watch Shark Tank" I told her, Kagome smiled and pulled me out that way we can make it to the taxi in time so he would not over charge us before we would even get to the club.

"So tell me about this mystery man you met" I asked since the car ride is going to be awhile. Seeing Kagome glowing, the sparks in her eyes gave me a hint that she really like this guy a lot.

"We met last week, at a speed dating event and we chatted for hours; it felt like forever" She started "He can be a bit of a Baka but he is drop dead gorgeous Rin, like he could be on GQ or something"

Taking in her intake on the guy I can tell she really likes this on, and he may be different from all the other douchebags she claimed to have these kind of feelings for.

"Are you sure, I mean this is not the first time you talked so deeply about a guy Kags" I told her, she sighed in annoyance knowing where I am going with this.

"This is different Rin, we have this unspoken connection that makes it so hard to fight off" She explained, then I knew he truly is different from all the other guys. Leaving the mystery guy alone I decided to ask who I have to being wingman for.

"So tell me about his brother" I asked, then the dull Kagome came out to play.

"they work together, and their half-brothers" She explained "That's all he told me, he doesn't really like talking about his brother—they don't really like each other or talking about each other, the only time they have to talk to each other is when they are in a business meeting"

"So you're setting me up with his brother whom he hates with a passion and can't even be in a room together—are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, Kagome was too busy looking at her nails to even care about my welfare or even the welfare about the two brothers; she only cares about herself and never others unless the occasion really calls for her to care.

Arriving at the club, the bouncer allowed us to enter without a single glance our way. The club is not too crowded nor is it spacious as well. It has just enough people where you can still hear the music to a certain volume and hear the person next to you still. Finding a nice space it was a big booth and it was right across from the bar. Taking our seats, Kagome decided to get a tab going, she needed a drink and I did not know if I wanted a beer or a martini, but I knew for a fact I need food in my system before I could even think about drinking. Kagome arrived with a beer and a fruity drink in her hands, I knew the beer is for me because I was never the type to drink fruity drinks because it did not really appeal me as it did Kagome.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go order some food" I told her, she nodded sipping on her jungle juice. Hopping out of the bar, I told the bartender that I would like a huge burger with fries; giving me the okay on my order I waited at the bar, taking in the nice scenery and people. Moving along with the beat I was enjoying myself until I saw Sesshomaru, our eyes instantly connected but I broke the eye contact keeping my eye directly at the bar.

'Please don't come here, please don't come here' I chanted mentally over and over again, but it did not work one bit because he still came over and did the weirdest thing ever, he sniffed me.

"Excuse me McGruff the crime dog, but the real perpetrators are outside causing crime not ordering food" I told him, he gave me another ghost smirk before acting all serious on me. Taking in my outfit, I saw a glint in his eye and could feel that it was an act of lust and seeing him in his suit I knew he could see the same glint in my eye.

"Did not know you came to these kind of scenes Rin" He told me.

"Yeah, I'm here with a friend" I answered "What about you?"

"With my brother, to meet someone; maybe afterwards we can get a late coffee" He answered, smiling at him, he was asking me out and I could not deny that I really like him and wanted to be around him more.

I opened my mouth about to tell him yes when I was sorely interrupted by Kagome when she yelled: "Babe you finally made it." Looking at Kagome waving at Sesshomaru and looked at Sesshomaru I suddenly felt like an idiot.

"Oh my God" I yelled, this cannot be happening.

* * *

><p>OMG WHAT THE HELL!<p>

KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU! am i finally in the twilight zone? i knew i should have taken the red pill and not the blue! This cannot be happening right now!

Well i warned you all not to assume right away and see what i just did to you.

I know its so weird but stick around i promise you, you will not regret this story at all, just do not assume too quickly.

I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter, please review and share the your feelings.

Share your thoughts on what might happen but i will not tell you what will happen exactly until next week saturday.

this is RockyExpress signing off...

Going...Going...Gone...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! This may be an early posting but I am only doing this because I am going away for the weekend and I won't remember to post the story. So as an early gift to you guys I will post the story a day earlier than I usually schedule. So this does not mean I will start posting them on Saturday now, I will still post them on Saturdays; however if you do want them to be posted early or have more chapters then you have to do a little more typing, and by that I mean: Reviewing.

If you want them a day early then I need +5 Reviews

If you want two chapters then I need +10 Reviews

Till then Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Rin's P.O.V

"Oh my God" I repeated, this seriously cannot be happening. He looked at me then Kagome, I started to see those wheels finally starting to turn.

"You're the miko's friend"

"You're Kagome's dream guy" I said, he wanted to say something but Kagome practically ran over to him giving him a huge ass hug and then a kiss on the lips. I felt disgusted by the sight of this, this is officially the worse day ever. Walking away I bumped into some guy, who could not watch where he is going.

"Hey watch it!" I yelled, I am not in the best of moods looking at the idiot that tripped me, I could see he looked nearly like Sesshomaru, and it clicked again this is the brother Kagome wanted to set me up with.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my way because icebox over here did not tell me where we would be meeting" He answered, I guess he figured I was the date. Helping me up, I just smiled and nodded.

"It's fine really, I've had enough surprise for one day, I need food—Like, right now" I told him, he smiled understanding my feelings and walked with me over to the bar, leaving the two in their little sick love affair. I sat on the bar stool in front of the bar, the brother who kind of look like Sesshomaru but not entirely sat right next to me, the waitress served my food; inhaling its sweet fried saturated fragrance I could practically hear my stomach growing.

"Kami, I haven't eaten all day" I said, taking hold of my burger I bit into it as much as I could. The brother looked at me with such amazement, I bet he's wondering how someone my size can just take a huge ass bite— easy— I love food.

"You never told me your name" I told him swallowing the first bite down before washing it down with water.

"Inuyasha" He answered still looking at me as if I had three heads.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm Rin" I told him.

"How can someone your size—"

"I love food" I interrupted him. He raised his eyebrow not buying that I love food, I could see he wanted to challenge me to that but my stomach started to growl and I took another bite. Each time my stomach growled I would take a bigger bite than the last until there was nothing left but my fries.

"Wow—do you know a ramen shop—"  
>"Off Seventh Street, with the cute little Asian cat"? I finished, his eyes sparkled with amazement. That Ramen shop is heaven on earth, different flavors of ramen for insanely cheap prices; they had a competition there once to see who would eat the most ramen and of course I won hands down. That shop has the competition every year and in two days I will be a third year champ.<p>

"They have the best Ramen I have ever tasted in my life" Inuyasha stated. Nodding with his words I could not help but feel at ease to know we have something in common.

"And in two days will be the yearly all you can eat Ramen competition" I told him.

"Yeah, but I always get my butt whooped by this girl whose insanely good" He answered, I blushed deeply then it clicked, I have met Inuyasha a few times well once a year at the competition when I still had long hair and decided to just chop it off when I first came to America but I was so insecure about my hair I still wore a wig until I just said "Fuck it, it's my hair not the worlds".

"I just know it in my bones that this year I will beat her and rub it in her face" Inuyasha stated, I know I should have revealed myself but I did not, I wanted to have the element of surprise when the competition is right around the corner to throw him off his game slightly. Smiling at him, I just nodded being supportive. After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha and I truly bonded; he has a crude sense of humor that just lifts the awkward air each time it comes. Looking over to see the other two, they were rather intimately close with each other and that made me sick to my stomach; how could he just sit there pretend that nothing happened that he did not flirt with me a few minutes ago or asked me out hours ago. What kind of girl does he think I am?

"Don't waste your breath with that idiot" Inuyasha cut through my thoughts. Looking at him I could see a scowl painted right over his face.

"What do you mean?"

"That idiot, is a tool he never stays with a girl more than a few days; your friend over there does not have much time until he moves on to the next" He answered.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Sesshomaru—Business Emperor of the business world and richer than any other rich man or woman combined" Inuyasha reminded me, so I guess a man's business really do reflect his personality then.

"Then why work for him, if you know what a tyrant he can be" I asked, Inuyasha sighed rubbing his face roughly trying to remove any frustration from him.

"It's complicated" Inuyasha answered, I held his shoulder giving him a warm smile showing him that it would be alright. He gave me a smile reassuring me that he is fine, moving back to my fries which were probably cold by now, I shrugged and started to eat them until I noticed a pale hand coming my way. Grabbing that hand which belong to yours truly I twisted it, knowing it would not do any harm really, but I still tried when I gave him a deadly look.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Grabbing a fry?"

"No you're not"

"I thought we were bonded enough to share food"

"Clearly you were dropped on your head before you came here, I never repeat never share my food; if you don't have a death wish I would advise you to drop the fry and move your hand very slowly" I told him, dropping his hand, he followed my instructions perfectly. Until within a blink of an eye he grabbed a handful and stuffed them in his mouth, without thinking I karate chopped him in the throat causing him to choke on them.

"Oh my god I am so sorry" I apologized, quickly getting out my seat I reached over to him to check on him which was a big mistake because some idiot demon knocked me over causing me to fall right into Inuyasha's arms, and without really thinking he grabbed me by the waist rather intimately to catch me. Looking into his gold orbs, it just clicked in my head: "YOU ARE NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!"

However looking slightly over my shoulder it seemed the exact opposite to both Kagome and Sesshomaru, she could not read their expressions as clearly but if I did not know any better I would think that it was a tint of jealousy. Smiling at the small accidental revenge I caused, I decided to milk it for whatever its worth.

"Thanks for saving me—you're so heroic" I whispered seductively, gripping onto his biceps I tried to make such a scene as best as I could.

"It was really no problem" He answered, he seemed slightly confused and intrigued at the same time.

'Boys' I thought, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I needed to make this as believable as possible, leaning forward into him I slowly allowed my lips to hover his, which earned a shocked expression from his part yet he slowly started to melt into the feeling. My stomach started to churn not feeling good about this but if I wanted to make what I thought to be jealously come out then it must be done.

"Rin, time to go; I forgot how boring this place is" Kagome cut me off, not realizing that she was there, I did my bet to hide my victory smirk.

"Time to go already, and I was just having fun" I stated winking over to Inuyasha who seemed once again intrigued by my sudden display of actions.

"Sadly, yes, it's time to call this a night" Kagome cut me off, she seemed a bit annoyed but for what? She decided to set me up with Inuyasha so there was no need for such attitude. Taking my sweet time to annoy her even more, I was suddenly pushed outside by none other than Sesshomaru who had an angry scowl on his face.

'What are their problems?' I thought. Slipping my coat on, I smiled feeling so victorious.

"Rin can I speak with you for a moment?" Sesshomaru whispered, dragging me to the side not too far from Inuyasha and Kagome I smiled, but dropped the expression to a fake worried expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I could ask you the same thing, seeing that you threw yourself on that miserable half-breed" He insulted.

"Half-breed?" I asked, not seeing where he was getting at.

"That stupid half-breed that has my genes" He answered, I just looked at him; why must he hate someone as fun as Inuyasha, and why must he be an ass to me because I was being nice and having fun with him. My blood started to boil, he shouldn't be such an ass about it.

"If anything you should be lucky to have such a great brother like Inuyasha instead of an ass like yourself, I don't see why you are so uptight about having him as a brother" I answered he gave me a shocked expression not believing what just came out of my mouth.

"How dare you!"

"How dare me? How dare you pull me to the side to try and tell me not to hang out with your brother who has been nothing but honest with me, when you have done nothing but deceive me the entire day" I snapped. "And you know what!"

"What?"

"You can forget about being a part of the magazine because I found someone much better than you; may be hard to believe but I did" I told him, while walking away he angered me so much that I wanted to just put the icing on the fucking cake.

"And you know what else Sesshomaru?" I yelled, he turned his head and I just strutted over to Inuyasha and gave him one huge ass kiss on the lips with tongue and looked over to Sesshomaru, and walked over to my cab but before I sat inside I flipped him the bird and yelled : "Fuck You" and told my taxi driver to drive away really fast.

Some blind wing-woman date.

* * *

><p>No words can describe what just happened in this chapter.<p>

Actually there are a few but I will let you guys tell me what it is, I don't want to take away all the fun.

I was such a harsh evil genius for throwing you guys that chapter but trust me it will all tie down together and make sense, all you guys have to do is be patient, read, review and stick by me to the very end and I promise you—you will not regret it.

Tell me what you think? Do you think Rin and Inuyasha might go out? *Shudders* Yeah that would never happen…But you never know.

How did this speed dating thing bring Sesshomaru and Kagome together?

Why is Sesshomaru being butt-hurt about Rin hanging out with Inuyasha?

Why did Rin kiss Inuyasha with tongue?

Who will be on the cover of the magazine now that Sesshomaru has been kicked off less than twenty four hours?

Will Rin still take Sesshomaru on his offer?

All these questions will be answered next week!

Stay Tuned…

RockyExpress signing out

Going…Going…Gone…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Whoa! You guys really like this story, this makes me so warm inside that you truly like this story and want to interact about it. So as promised you guys gave me nearly ten reviews which means you guys will get two chapter. however if its possible i would like it for each chapter to get either five or ten reviews each just so i know you guys truly love the story. and if you want another two chapters or want it a day earlier then you know what to do. Your reviews, follows, and likes is motivation for me to write you guys this story. Thank you and Enjoy!

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Rin's P.O.V

Morning followed in making last night's event pretty unforgettable, let us review the highlights why don't we? I had coffee with a man who nearly tried to kill me for a book, then he gives me his number so I could call me just so we can go on a proper date come to find out he is dating my best friend since the first flipping grade from some speed dating website. And this oh so great of friend sets me up on a date with his brother who is pretty damn awesome but Sesshomaru wanted to be all mighty and controlling by preventing me from seeing his brother so I flipped my shit, snapped at him then kissed his brother dead on the mouth and flipped Sesshomaru the bird and drove back home. And the worst part in that entire night was I did not get drunk one bit, I was completely sober when this happened which means I have no excuse to justify my actions.

Great.

Getting out of bed I wanted to go for a low-key look, I decided to wear my Bardot metallic piping tank with J Brand pencil leg 12 venom black denim jeans which has this beautiful illusion of looking like leather pants, paired with my timeless studded shoe boot. I wore my Tom Ford Cat Eye acetate shades making sure I look incognito as possible I even paired it with a small black hat. Looking my best I grabbed my pink clouds Chanel quilted black bag and headed out. Walking through the front door I see Inuyasha in jeans and t-shirt with a pair of Ray ban wayfarer shades leaning next to the top of the line grey Maserati Ghibli S Q4, V6 engine with the top speed of 284 KM/H I wanted to die front just the fresh paint job. I wish I had the money to buy the sample paint at the car dealer of that car. Sadly with the money I am making wouldn't even let me enter in the store, yeah I make good money but I can probably own a freaking Honda or Audi if I'm lucky but not that baby in front of me.

"Oh good, you live here" Inuyasha greeted me.

"What?" I answered, he just smiled and looked at my outfit.

"I had to pull some strings to find out where you live because I legit had no clue where, and when I did find out I waited here at least two hours before you would actually get out the damn door." He explained.

"You know there's this thing called asking for someone's number?" I told him "I don't know if you noticed but it's the new trend, its trending on Instagram and twitter"

He gave me a smug look before taking in my outfit.

"What's with all the black?" He asked.

"I'm trying to be low-key—why do you think it's too much?" I asked while looking at my outfit, I decided if I wanted a jacket but since the weather looked really good I did not want to overdo it.

"No—well only if you're trying to hide from the CIA but they would still be able to find you in a hole in the desert" He stated, I playfully punched him while laughing at his stupid joke.

"Well now that you found me, mind telling me why you're here?" I asked

"I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me." He asked.

"Wait what?" I questioned, He just laughed so hard.

"Relax Rin, I'm not asking you to marry me, just go to this public event my mother is throwing as my date; since Sesshomaru and I are forced to go and I know he's bringing what's her face I thought it would be nice for you to join" He explained.

"You want me to go with you to an event where I legit cursed at your brother and flipped him the bird and be surrounded by a bunch of rich snobby people one being Kagome my best friend?" I summed. He looked at me calculating my words and shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Yeah pretty much" he answered "to be honest you are one of the first girls who does not fall for his charms and it's a relief to actually find someone like that"

"I may cause a scene or worse embarrass your brother and it may be published in tabloids" I warned him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rin, please say you'll come" He begged, I really thought about it and knew that it would be a bad idea but at the same time what the hell right? You only live once.

"Let me go change into a more benefit brunch outfit" I told him heading back upstairs this time he wasted no time to follow me since he did not want to wait outside another two hours for me to get ready.

Walking out I decided to go for a sexy socialite look, which is classy and elegant at the same time; I decided to wear a black bustier top with mocha lace, Romeo gigli vintage palazzo pants, with Jaliyah new women's waterfall blazer ¾ sleeve Ponte ladies blazer jacket paired with bottie meia pata metalizada. Grabbing my jimmy choo Rosalie textured—leather tote, I walked out with my entire hair completely straight and I made sure everything was straight including my full bangs; putting the Tom Ford shades back on I walked toward Inuyasha who was busy looking at my collection of photos.

"Well I see you found my collection" I told him, he was busy holding the photo of me on an elephant during the time I went to India.

"Yeah, I was amazed by the photos that—"he stopped talking once he looked at me, I guess I did look really good.

"Rin, you look amazing!" He told me, I smiled but ushered him to the door so we would get a move on to this event.

"Well I did plan to look that way" I told him, I heard him chuckle at my small little remark; leading me into the passenger side of the car I slowly touched the car's beauty and velvety feel, before sitting inside I looked at Inuyasha who was searching something in my eyes, but ignored it and waited for me to head inside the car. Siting in the car, I could not ignore what just happened we had some sort of staring contest with each other and yet nothing—no spark or fireworks with butterflies attached to them, but there was something there just not excitement.

"It's going to be a slight long drive what do you want to talk about while we go on this journey?" He asked, I smiled at him pushing that stupid moment that just happened and turned the radio on.

"How about you tell me the origin of Inuyasha" I told him, I made sure the radio had a nice smooth jazz selection while he gave me his autobiography. He smiled at my request.

"It's a long origin"

"It's a long ride"

"Might take even longer when we get there"

"I've always hated events"

"It may take a bit of your time"

"I've got nothing but time" I answered, looking into his eyes it was my turn to search for something but still nothing.

"It all started when I was born—"He started, and the car ride seemed nothing but a bed, hugging me while I am being told a beautiful bed time story.

As a child, I have always wanted to be treated like Cinderella meeting the prince and the whole enchilada; I thought I had a glimpse of that when Sesshomaru and I met but it went to the drain when he failed to mention my best friend since diapers Kagome was his girlfriend whom he is probably going to dump once he gets bored of her. It still angers me how he would fail to mention he is dating someone, I am not that type of girl who is just going to steal some guy from a girl especially if that girl is my best friend no matter how much of the attraction seemed right.

"And then I met you" He finished off, I snapped out of my thoughts once he stopped the car, Inuyasha's story was indeed interesting and long and it kind of bored me a bit with his eating and love of food, but once he got to the point of living in his brother's shadow and how he want to get out of it that caught my attention. I never knew it was that bad, between Sesshomaru and him it was like bad blood flowing in their veins; and when I asked why is that he just stayed silent not wanting to state the reason and though I should have pressured him to tell me it never clicked in my head that I should do something remotely close to that.

"And here we are—shall we go?" He asked, looking at the venue, it was an outdoor event with a bunch of rich people who are holding onto their most expensive drinks and separated into groups: Men talking about politics and hiding their gruesome secrets of bedding with their secret lover who is not their lover and Women who were talking about other women, balls, galas and what women talk about and teenagers of the elite who talk about fashion, people and who they slept with or what drug they took. Shaking my head I hated how society just allowed people like them to just walk on water while us regular people sink or try to swim for the life of us.

"Yes, I want to embarrass him as quick as possible while the press is still fresh before I go, I have to be at my job within two hours" I told him, walking out of the car, Inuyasha rushed over to my side to hold my hand leading me to the bubble of vultures.

"You never did tell me what you did for a living?"

"You never asked" I smiled.

"Fair enough, what is it you do for a living Rin?"

"I am a photographer" I simply told him.

Making our way to the champagne I grabbed a champagne flute and waited for Inuyasha to greet me to some of the business aspect of the party, scanning the party for yours truly I found him with some red eye whore on his arm. Now why did I call her a whore well her outfit paints it clear as day, there was too much ass and cleavage for any woman's liking as for men you could see them, practically drooling into their glass of expensive scotch or whiskey. Searching for Kagome I could not find her anywhere, which is weird because this is her kind of scene, but there was no trace of her at all. Tugging Inuyasha close to my lips, to the outside world it looks intimate how close we are but inside this bubble it was the exact opposite—I think.

"Who is that on his arm? And Where's Kagome?" I demanded it sounded a bit envious but I was only looking out for my best friend's well-being. Inuyasha looked over to his brother's way and saw who I was talking about and he only smirked.

"Of course he brings Kagura", I looked at him. The fuck?

"What the hell do you mean of course he brings kagura? Who the fuck is Kagura and where is my best friend?" He looked elsewhere not wanting to give me the answer, which only pissed me off more. Detaching myself from him I strutted my way over to Sesshomaru's table with a strong head on my shoulders and about two good flutes of champagne in my system with no food what so ever.

'This ought to be good' I thought.

"Rin!" I ignored Inuyasha, I had only one agenda in mind and that agenda is named Sesshomaru. Arriving to his table I threw on my "best" smile and sat my bag down, receiving a dirty look from this acclaimed Kagura I focused my attention to Sesshomaru and not that jealous puppy that could no longer obtained the attention from her master.

"Rin, What a surprise to see you" He told me, I could see some form of amusement playing across his lips. And boy did I have a plan to wipe it clean and smooth off his face.

"Can't say the same for you" I told him, rising my hand signaling the waiter with the champagne he came charging over to personally hand me the flute.

"Thanks doll" I whispered, giving him an appropriate wink. Taking a small sip I continued to ignore the dog on his arm who continually keep throwing daggers my way, rolling my eyes I cocked my head to the side to shut her out of my peripheral vision.

"Did you come alone?" He asked, I noticed him eyeing my outfit, smiling I placed my glass down.

"It's really hot out here" I told him, slowly taking off my jacket to reveal my pale shoulders all attention that was on the dog was now diverted my way. Making sure I had everyone's attention, I simply pretended I do not feel every man's eye on my body.

"Oh and to answer your question" I told him, snapping him out of whatever thoughts he had about me when he kept his eyes on my shoulders back to my eyes, I put the flute back to my lips taking another small sip.

"I came here with a date" I told him, slowly his smile started to vanish.

'Don't disappear just yet, I'm just getting started' I thought.

"Yeah, I told Inuyasha that I didn't want to come that I had a much better idea to spend my day with him but he insisted since his mother was throwing such a spectacular event that I should come and show my respect" I answered, The smile vanished from him and flew onto my face. This is just too much fun.

"I suppose you met the wench" He growled, raising my eyebrow I guess he meant the mother.

"Actually, no, I told Inuyasha that I wanted to meet his mom outside the social scene; I believe it's going to be soon I don't know when to be exact"

"Isn't that a little soon?" his dog injected. Rolling my eyes I honestly do not know why I should even bother.

"I guess when you're in a serious and honest relationship you really don't care about time. Am I right Sesshomaru?" he choked on his scotch knowing what exactly I am talking about.

"Speaking of Relationships, how's KAGOME, Sesshomaru?" I asked making sure everyone single ear heard the word Kagome. His eyes got colder and a snarl was replaced on his lips. The dog looked at me then him.

"Last time I spoke to her she was throwing up, feeling quite sick, I guess morning sickness or something" I told him, and I'm pretty sure some guy in the press heard too.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"No, wait, I forgot you dumped her because I simply kicked you off from being the cover of my magazine—talk about handling your anger and disappointment" I told him "Then again, I told you not to beg me for such an honor that belongs to your brother Inuyasha".

From the outside world you could see such intensity one like Sesshomaru has in his eyes but I did not flinch nor did I step down from his eyes, I only matched his gaze with my own.

"You don't want to test me Rin" He whispered.

"Honey, you should know I never back down from a challenge, I only step it up" I told him, grabbing my flute I made it over to the mike that happened to be located right in the middle of everyone.

'Perfect' I smirked. Tapping on the mike I made sure I got everyone's attention including Sesshomaru himself.

"Excuse me everyone, I just wanted to thank the lovely Mrs. Takahashi for such a lovely event planned, but the reason why I am up here is to announce that the cover of the Forbes magazine that Sesshomaru begged me to be placed on, was given to someone much better than him. One who is ten times the man Sesshomaru will ever be and that's Inuyasha" I announced a lot of people were shocked but clapped and praised Inuyasha for obtaining such an accomplishment while I hear the breaking of glass, turning my head it was known other than Sesshomaru.

"Also, Sesshomaru told me that although he loves men he offered to have sex with me to be on the magazine; and he has an undercover prostitution business in Tibet—thank you everyone and don't forget to tip your waiter" strutting my way back to the table, I grabbed my coat and purse swinging them over my shoulder I winked at Sesshomaru and blew him a kiss.

"Game on Bastard" I told him walking away while pulling Inuyasha to leave with me.

"Take me home now" I demanded him. Arriving to my apartment I finally let out a breath of air that I have been holding while Inuyasha just laughed replaying today's events.

"You were phenomenal Rin"

"I cannot believe I just did that" He laughed, he walked over to myside to open the door I still could not believe what I did. He reached his hand over to me, I took his hand, and got out but he stopped me from leaving, slowly he entangled in his fingers in my locks before leaning in to me. I knew he was going to kiss me and I did not want him to but I could not stop him with the adrenaline flowing through me and the fire burning inside for challenging Sesshomaru like that, I should have told him that I would see him tomorrow when we start the shoot, or told him that I am not interested in him like that. I could have turned his invitation down once his nose touched mine but with the chemicals burning inside me I was tired of just letting those chemicals die down, I wanted to act upon them; they may not be for the right reason right about now but I did not give a rat's ass right now.

I pulled him towards me and kissed him with everything I had, I did not feel fireworks with butterflies attached to them but I did in fact felt something. It felt like something weird yet comforting because of that I did not stop kissing Inuyasha in public where every living soul could see us. Pulling him towards my apartment I wanted to experiment with this feeling that is going through me.

* * *

><p>Uh oh!<p>

That does not look to good!

What do you guys think might happen between Rin and Inuyasha?

Also Did she really just do that to Sesshomaru?

Gasp Where is Kagome?

Why did i put Kagura in the story if there is no main antagonist in my story?

Did i leave my lights on outside?

All will be answered in the following chapter which is technically a click away!

This is RockyExpress signing off...

Going...Going...Gone...

P.S Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are epic, your reviews, follows, and likes is motivation for me to write you guys this story. Thank you and Enjoy!. continue reading and maybe you will figure out the method to my madness...Until then Happy Reading! And the Offer from Chapter three still stands if you guys to five reviews on each chapter you will get it a day earlier. Ten on each chapter you guys will get two chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

Rin's P.O.V

"So I told him, do I look like a freaking clown to be making fucking balloon animals for your kids" he said, I laughed I had my elbow propped on an elbow, we were intimately close together where we could see each other's bodies if we lifted the blanket. Words cannot express what is going on in the mind of a completely sober person right now. Silence was at first such a killer of this moment between Inuyasha and I, We are lying in bed under the covers semi naked at the moment, technically both of us are in our underwear since we did not have sex because during the heat of whatever drunk sober mind state we were in; it clicked that we both do not like each other that way. But after talking about it we learned that we did not like each other that way and we are more comfortable being friends. Good friends who do not care that either one of us are naked and enjoying each other's company, not saying anything about being naked and just sharing funny stories about our jobs.

"One time, I was doing this wedding shoot and the bride went full blown bridezilla and no one wanted to tell her to chill the fuck out so I slipped her champagne a valium and she was a smooth sailor ever since", he laughed his ass off knocking the covers off my body but I was too busy laughing along with him to care.

"You are truly something else Rin", I smiled at his comment but looking at his wrist I noticed the watch pointing at a certain time, I wanted to be sure so I grabbed his arm and brought it closer. Grabbing my digital alarm clock to be sure it read: it's two o' clock.

"Shit!" I yelled, running to my closet I had to find a quick outfit since I'm running late. Settling on a pair of jeans, with a black t-shirt along with black combat boots.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I quickly got dressed and tried to locate the bag I used today to get my purse, keys and phone to put in a book-bag what carries my camera.

"Rin!"

"Shit! I'm late for the photo-shoot" I told him in one breath, I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth in lightning speed. Running back to my room, Inuyasha was already dressed with his keys in hand.

"I'll drive you" without waiting for a response he dragged me out of my apartment and shoved me into his car.

"Now tell me the address and I'll get you there in five minutes or less" He told me, giving him the address orally, he typed listened closely and started the car and connected his foot with the gas pedal once he pressed it down fully. Keeping to his word, Inuyasha got me to the studio in less than five minutes. Getting out, I looked behind me and gestured him to follow.

"Are you going to be late to your very photo-shoot?" I asked, he looked baffled while I just waited for him to get out of the car.

"Wait you mean this is my shoot you were running late to?" He asked, I slowly nodded my head.

"Well I was going to tell the company that you were the one I picked and also I was going to call you later on in the day once the approved but seeing everything is ass backwards, why not kill two birds with one stone right?", Inuyasha looked at me as if I was verbally citing SAT questions to him. Dropping my shoulders, He cannot be this slow.

"What if they reject me? People like that mostly want Sesshomaru, he is the go-to guy for this kind of publicity"

"But is he the one going to be on the cover right now as we speak?" I asked. He smiled at me for a second gaining whatever confidence he seemed to have lost in the moment.

"Well there you go", Walking in it was the kind of shoots you would see on TV, the high ceilings, expensive lights, white backdrops, expensive cameras, assistants jumping over other assistants competing in a blood bath to get ahead of each other. The whole nine yards really, looking at Inuyasha who seemed to be impressed by my studio I called over a few of my intern assistants to watch over him while my close personal assistants follow me to my office while I make the call and see what pictures they took for certain projects that I assigned them to do.

"Hate it"

"The lighting is horrible"

"Please try again"

"Not bad, just next time use a different camera with a better lens"

"Why is the model facing the fucking dark, it is supposed to be a day of thoughts, not a day of darkness!"

"This—Please get these out of my face, I gave you these projects because I know you guys can do better than this petty bullshit!" I yelled. Throwing the pictures out of my face, they landed on the ground; I could tell that I hurt their feelings, sadly I cannot hold their hand the entire time. This is an industry where only the strong can survive and if they cannot take a small criticism then this is not cut out for them.

"I have told you guys time after time again, if you cannot take my criticism, then the exit is right there, because I'm sure as hell will not feel offended. I did not become who I am today because I had my hand held by my mentor, I was in your position; I get you want to cry but if you show your colleagues your weakness, who's to say they won't use that against you. Now I'm going to give you guys a chance because I see true potential, I see my mentee in one of you; the next me. So do me a favor" I told them "Prove. Me. Right"

They nodded and headed out with their heads held high and crap of pictures in their hands.

"Fucking idiots" I muttered. Grabbing my coffee that one of them placed in my office I knew it was time to call the company and tell them my decision.

"Hi, Can I speak with Miroku please" I said, taking a good sip of my coffee I knew this was going to be a pain in the ass phone call. Miroku, my soon to be brother in law, is marrying my best friend who is nothing more than my sister Sango this weekend in the Hamptons. He is the CEO of the Forbes Company and Sango is his lawyer, best of the best in the entire Tri-State area and California. It was quite cute how they met, he was sexually harassing the interns and Sango was presenting him the restraining order and soon after three hours not only did he receive the restraining order, a huge slap in the face that did not leave until a week later and Sango's number. That story never gets old.

"My dear Rin, how have you been? How's life treating you? Tell me what you're wearing" Miroku greeted. I could not help but roll my eyes by his greet.

"Miroku, I have told you countless times, if you do not stop asking me what I am wearing I will fly over to Los Angeles and personally kick your ass" I replied.

"Rin you wound me", laughing, I knew that lecherous monk would have his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt.

"Look, Miroku we became friends for a good year now, and when you gave me this project to do I was honored and knew that you saw me as an individual not a girl who looks good in about anything including a paper bag—but I can easy reject it, and tell Sango to cancel the wedding if you are not on your best behavior" I joked, it was Miroku's turn to start laughing.

"Alright, fair game Rin, What can I do for you?"

"I decided to put Inuyasha Takahashi on the cover" I told him.

"Takahashi?"

"Yeah, you know that company" I answered.

"Yeah I am quite familiar with the owner and his sons; why not put the eldest on the cover—Sesshomaru?"

"I figured he's been on so many of them, I wanted a fresh face, so I want the youngest on it"

"Rin—You and I both know you have vision; Dam nit girl you are the best photographer of all the generations combined, but sometimes you lack common sense and you are not the best when it comes to knowing what is best for a company" Miroku stated slowly

"Sesshomaru—"

"Chose your next words carefully Monk, because there is a computer right in front of me and I have unused miles dying to be finished; and I can be in front of your desk in two hours flat" I interrupted. I can hear him swallow the words he wanted to say back, and took his time to figure out a better way to tell me that Sesshomaru is better for the cover than Inuyasha.

"The eldest is more successful than Inuyasha, and even if I did agree to this, no one knows the kid"

"And that's the problem, no one gives him a chance!" I yelled "He is perfect for it, he may not be Sesshomaru Takahashi but guess what he's a Takahashi and he's perfect, he's new no one will expect him and while there are too busy being mind-fucked as to why Sesshomaru is not on the cover they are going to read, and read and want to know the kid"

"He's in the studio as we speak isn't he?" Miroku asked

"You know me all too well, so can you please wrap it around your head so I won't feel guilty doing it anyway?" I answered.

"Under one condition"

"You never let me off the hook"

"Nope, because Rin you are a wildcard it's good or bad when it comes to you—I need to protect my company when I agree with this because if this goes downhill at least I had a backup plan."

"What is it?"

"Incorporate Sesshomaru in the photo-shoot"

"What!" I heard dial tone after words, there was no way I could work my way out of that. If I want Inuyasha on the cover, then I have to do something I will hate more than anything.

"Jaken!" I yelled, my stubby green assistant rushed through my doors with a pen and pad in hand.

"Yes boss, do you want more coffee?" I could not stand him one bit because he was such an ass kisser it annoyed the crap out of me. I shook my head no, instead I pulled out the card from my purse and threw it at him.

"Call Mr. Takahashi and tell him to come here at once" I demanded. He picks up the card and visibly gulps in fear.

"Aaand Tell hhhim wwhat sir—I mean mam" He stuttered. I picked up my camera and headed outside to start my shoot.

"Tell that dickwad he's getting what he finally wanted" I answered.

"And what's that?"

"To be in my magazine" I spat out with such venom, Jaken looked petrified by the sighting of me. If that asshole thinks he is going to be handled everything he sets his eyes on, he guess wrong. That shipped was burned years before my time and in my era, I do not fall under powerful men, they fall under me. He may have on the battle but he did not win the war.

And if it's a war he wants then it's a war he will get.

* * *

><p>Whoa! That was a chapter!<p>

Tell me what you think? put it in the reviews of course!

Until next time…

This is RockyExpress signing off…

Going…Going…Gone…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright I want to say this so we can have a clear picture about things and where this story is taking us all. Inuyasha and Kagome are not dating, Sesshomaru and Rin are not dating, however Sesshomaru and Kagome are dating, and if you wait patiently to see the "plan" then you will understand the story. Only then you will finally understand the method to my madness. Also Sesshomaru is not a cheater what so ever, and it will come to light; also if you are worried about where I am taking this it will be original pairing. So sit tight, **RELAX**, and enjoy. Happy Reading

*WARNING* A few 'F' Bombs will be dropped when reading this.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

_Last on Don't Set me up:_

_"Call Mr. Takahashi and tell him to come here at once" I demanded. He picks up the card and visibly gulps in fear._

_"Aaand Tell hhhim wwhat sir—I mean mam" He stuttered. I picked up my camera and headed outside to start my shoot._

_"Tell that dickwad he's getting what he finally wanted" I answered._

_"And what's that?"_

_"To be in my magazine" I spat out with such venom, Jaken looked petrified by the sighting of me. If that asshole thinks he is going to be handled everything he sets his eyes on, he guess wrong. That shipped was burned years before my time and in my era, I do not fall under powerful men, they fall under me. He may have on the battle but he did not win the war._

_And if it's a war he wants then it's a war he will get._

Rin's P.O.V

"You need to relax dude, it's like taking a school photo, not swearing into office" I tell Inuyasha who looks like he's going to burst any minute. He looked so nervous that he sweated through three silk shirts and two really expensive pants.

"I am relaxing" He answers, trying his best not to move from the position that I set him in, I wanted a side profile view from him in a business standpoint but he is making it so much harder than it needs to be.

"Then stop clenching"

"What? I am not clenching"

"Inuyasha, it is obvious to a blind man that you are clenching your ass cheeks, right now as we speak" I tell him, I saw him smirk a bit, which made him loosen him up making the shot more than perfect. Taking a few shots I had to make him relax; but how can I make him see that it is nothing more than me and a camera. That the people surrounding me, did not matter; and the lightbulb went off.

"I got it!" I said, that got Inuyasha's attention, he faced me, I begin to undress by kicking off my shoes, while unzipping my pants to reveal my black lace underwear.

"Uh Rin?" the tone in his voice hinted that he was no wear near nervous because he is curious to know why I am undressing in front of everyone. Taking off my shirt I was only in my underwear.

"Believe it or not, everyone here has seen me in my underwear, they themselves walk around in their underwear, because people tend to create an uptight tension around here, which makes the flow so unbearable; I swear to you I nearly got a wedgie from all this uptight tension" Inuyasha smiled, and once everyone took off their clothes Inuyasha no longer felt nervous and made the photo shoot so much easier.

"It's like in middle school when you have those spelling bee and you get so nervous you think you're going to piss yourself, so your teacher tells you to picture everyone in their underwear; the only difference is everyone is actually in their underwear" Inuyasha smiled, even chuckled which were perfect for some photos. Gesturing Jaken to bring my orange plaid shirt that touches my mid-thigh and covers my butt, it was getting cold and I for one am not in the mood to catch pneumonia. Picking one of the personal assistants, I wanted them to take a few photos of Inuyasha while I am trying to get dressed, buttoning a few buttons, I looked like one of those girls what picks up the first thing she find after sleeping with a guy. Rolling my eyes at the thought I walked over to Inuyasha, ruffling my hair in the process. I wanted him to look like the approachable brother, one where people would like more and want.

"I need you to be fun" I tell him, he looked at me in disbelief, basically calling him boring I could not help it. He still seems to be more uptight.

"Come on Rin, this is much harder than it looks" He answers.

"Fine, we'll have a play shoot, get you to be more comfortable in front of the camera that way; we can get these photos done by today, because I hate continuing the same project when it can be done in a short period of time" Ruffling my hair once more, I tried to think of some ways to get him comfortable, and thought back to the time we were in bed together, and another idea clicked.

"Think of the time we were in bed together today, how relax we were, and didn't care that neither of us were practically naked with each other" I tell him, he closed his eyes to recreate the feeling in his mind, slowly his nerves started to calm down and the guy I was in bed with not too long ago came out. Smiling at my handy work, the photo-shoot began.

"Alright, give me a thinker" I call out, Inuyasha gives me a playful thinker and I could not help but laugh, the poses were flawless and the pictures were phenomenal. Wanting another picture to add into the mix, I hopped onto his back. He held me tight and I could not help but giggle at our silliness, my hair made a curtain over us we looked into each other's eyes, communicating to one another, to us it is two friends being stupid. But to the camera and everyone else it was two lovers being rather intimate with each other, to my employees they knew Inuyasha and I were only friends but sadly Sesshomaru thought something else when he barges in through my building acting like he owns the place.

"What is going on?" He demands, looking away from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru he looked like he was going to burn the place down—I think he actually will.

'Shit' I thought. Climbing off Inuyasha, I did not want that idiot to break any of my expensive equipment, it may be nothing to him but I worked my ass off to get those cameras, lighting, hell even this place. Walking up to the pompous man, I stood my ground in my combat boots barely coming close to his shoulders and had my arms folded across my chest.

"Well, if you must know, you are an asshole" I said out loud, everyone dropped everything they had in their hands, not believing I had just told the most powerful man in America—probably the world that he is a condescending ass-wipe.

"You are such a huge idiot of an asshole, because you have always been in the spotlight probably since birth, that you have no idea how to share it; and it makes it hard for people—people who you would consider nothing next to you, to have a chance at the spotlight. So I try my hardest to give them the confidence that you robbed from them" I explained, I could see in his eyes he started to feel like an idiot he truly is, and begins to back down but does not show it to anyone else but only to me.

'Why' I thought.

"So the next time you barge in my workplace, thinking you own the place, demanding answers, carefully think long and hard about what you caused for others" I finished, walking over to Inuyasha I wanted to get a few more shots in before I have to deal with Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry" I heard, that made me stop; turning around, I wanted to find the one who said such an apology that sounded so genuine—it breaks your heart, when I figured it was not from Inuyasha I figured it be from the stoic man himself. He seems like the type to never apologize for shit—even when he is wrong, and yet here he is saying sorry to me. I had no words to say, except for "Get dressed". Turning back to Inuyasha he is just as shocked as I was. Snapping his shocked expression I figured I could use it in my thing.

"What are you doing to my brother Rin?" Inuyasha asked, he is still in shock, he probably never knew his brother was incapable of such a vocabulary, hell I did not even know Sesshomaru knew the words sorry and yet he proved me wrong.

"I don't know" I replied "Go change into the expensive sweater, jacket and loathers", he got up going to the dressing room, leaving me with my thoughts. Sesshomaru says sorry to me, that threw me off and when he said it to me in public that blew my mind out the waters. I have people witnessing Sesshomaru Takahashi himself apologizing to me, and if I say this to anyone else, they would think I am bat shit crazy; hell I think I might be from that. Shaking off the thoughts, I needed to focus on the shoot instead of that mind fuck experience he just gave me.

"Got to stop watching twilight zone when I'm drunk" I muttered to the camera. I heard a dark chuckle coming from behind me, I did not have to turn around to know who it is. I could feel the shivers on my spine that gave me the red flag.

"Never depicted you as a twilight zone watcher"

"Funny, never expected you to be the type to apologize" Sesshomaru chuckled once more, I felt him approach me once the hair on my neck started to stand, feeling his breath on my back I wanted to cower and melt from the intense feeling that he is making me to experience.

'Get a grip Rin, He is a player—an asshole—an idiot if you will, who is or was with your best friend' I thought. But it is so hard to remember that when he is hovering from behind me, allowing only our atoms to touch and burning me with the need to touch him.

"Mind telling me, how do you plan to organize the shoot?" He asked, turning around I died.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I shouted, He is only wearing a fitted tee shirt and jeans with converses and he is a fucking sight to die for. He is like one of those photo shopped Abercrombie and Fitch models, hell I can see his body through the shirt, he looks entirely photo shopped. How am I supposed to talk myself out of Sesshomaru, when looking at him all I want to be is in him. As Dirty and weird as it sounds I wanted to be molded in him, have his body on top of mine and ravished by that barbaric idiot. I am probably drooling at this moment, but I do not give a rat's ass at this point.

'Kagome you lucky bitch' I have never been jealous of Kagome from the time we grew up, but seeing Sesshomaru dressed like that only five feet away from me, I wanted to freaking kick Kagome's ass at this point.

"What? What's going on Rin?" Inuyasha asked, crap I forgot about him being in the other room, thinking of something quick I looked at my camera.

"The lens has a smudge—and it probably made some the pictures look grotesque" I lied "So I think—I may have to clean the lens?" Walking away I needed to cool down, I feel like I am going to jump Sesshomaru's bones despite that I am mad at him, I just cannot think with his body in this environment.

"Rin?" Inuyasha called out

"Yeah?"  
>"Don't you need the camera, if you're going to clean the lens?" He asked, I could see him and Sesshomaru smirk at my stupidity, walking over I grabbed the camera, took a quick picture of them and walked away with the camera in hand.<p>

'Shit, that was a close one' I thought. I was only about twenty feet away from the area, where we have a different lenses station, grabbing the cloth, pretending to be cleaning the lens I looked over to the boys only to see them away from each other, ignoring the other and keeping only to themselves.

"You got to be fucking kidding me" I whispered. They both turned their head over to me, I mentally smacked myself in the head, I forgot they were demons and could hear a pin drop in the next state. Walking back, I plastered a fake smile across my face showing them that there is nothing wrong.

"Alrighty guys, let's finish this shoot", putting the camera over my shoulders I told the interns to bring in the props which is a chair, and a couch as well as a lamp. The other interns changed a few of the lights, I wanted to create a nightlife feel, making the room a bit dimmer but still bright enough to get the photos with the lamp. I told Inuyasha to sit in the chair backwards with his hand on top of the other and have Sesshomaru sit in the middle of the couch with his hands clasp together while looking serious yet relaxed at the same time. I wanted to create a parallel between them, while the idiot with the hottest body I have ever seen in my entire life is at home relaxing, Inuyasha is still working, creating a strong platform for his brother.

"Hold it" I tell them "Don't move" Snapping a few photos, I wanted to make sure my idea comes out right for the public to interpret easily. Giving Sesshomaru a coffee table with fake documents with a pair of sexy ray ban reading glasses, I told Inuyasha to take off the Jacket put it over the chair, sit in it right and act like he is helping his brother. Once that take is over, I had them change into business wear, and Kami loves being mean to me. I gave my camera to another assistant to take a few shots because could not trust myself with the camera.

"Oh fuck me" I whispered, it is impossible for Sesshomaru to look horrendous in just about anything.

"I'm still cooling off from the last one" Inuyasha joked, I could not help but laugh along with him, knowing that we did not have sex, I playfully punching him, but Inuyasha beat me to it once he grabbed me lifting me up in the air and swinging me around. I have not laughed so hard like this before, since the time Kagome almost made me pee in my pants when she accidently crapped on herself after coming home from some taco event. She always manages to put a smile on my face, no matter what mood I am in, she always make sure I am smiling. That is what Inuyasha is doing right now, he is being my Kagome; making me laugh, distracting me and keeping a smile on my face.

"Put me down" I laughed, he stopped twirling me but he did not put me down. I held onto him for dear life because I did not want him to drop me. Looking over to Sesshomaru, he looked weird, his eyes were switching into two different colors, from gold to red—vise versa, and his skin started to look transparent, his teeth—his canines were showing more when he clenched his teeth together. Seeing him that way scared me, I have read about this before, but I never fully seen this happened before: A demon transforming into his demon form. And if the book I read is accurate, he will obliterate my place and Inuyasha in seconds. I cannot have that.

"Inuyasha Seriously put me down—now!" I yelled, Inuyasha did as I commanded. Running over to Sesshomaru I had to calm him down, but at this point he is losing himself to his demon—his beast.

'Crap…crap…Crap…Double fuck crap' I thought, I did not know what to do and I am not going to wait it out as he blew off his unresolved issues by beating the crap out of Inuyasha. Closing my eyes I tried to reread the book mentally in my head, so far nothing is popping up that would help me, and by the looks of it I only had possibly twenty seconds before I say goodbye to Inuyasha because I don't think Sesshomaru can reimburse me for him.

"Oh fuck it" I stated, I knew I was going to regret this probably for the rest of my life but this is to save the first guy who have made me laugh and allows us to have a platonic relationship yet be intimate with to a certain degree. I had to distract Sesshomaru, and if that idiot of a demon man is still lingering inside, then this should work. Facing him, I wanted to kick myself for even thinking this. Pushing my body against his, I ran my fingers through his incredibly soft hair, it felt like a cloud, so soft and silky. I was itching to braid it but once I heard him growl, I have to postpone that idea later, I used all my strength for him to face me.

"Sesshomaru—remind me to kick your ass later after this" I whispered, without giving it a second thought I crashed my lips onto his. Watching him for any sign of change—na-da. This is pissing me off even more however it made him stop walking over to slit Inuyasha's throat, I had to up my game a bit more, stomping on his foot I got a shocked expression from Inuyasha but a roar from Mr. Icebox over here. Not wasting another second I slipped my tongue in his mouth, exploring his mouth I was having a one sided full blown make out with this stoic bastard. Watching him again, the transition between his normal and demon state was beguiling. Slowly I forgot that I completed what I needed to do, and slowly started to close my eyes, God this is absolutely the most horrifying yet toe-curling kiss I have ever experienced. He crushed my body into his, making me gasp giving him leeway to slip his tongue in my mouth. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I started to fade away from reality into a world, where it is just Sesshomaru and I. Digging deeper in his rich mane, I kissed this idiot with all my might, he slowly started to unbutton my shirt to feel my body, it felt so right how we molded into one another allowing more than our atoms to collide. The energy flowing through us is electrifying, and so damn refreshing—it was then and there I knew I wanted Sesshomaru that I had to have him but it was then and there I realize he is not mine to have. Pushing him off me, I looked him catching myself, remembering where I am and who is with, rebutting the buttons he undone I fixed myself and walked away.

"Just next time you want to have a little episode remember to take it outside, I will not allow you to harm the people here whom are very dear to my heart" With that, I continued to take pictures ignoring what happened today. Every time he would walk close to me or try to get me alone, I pushed him aside told him what pose he should do and walked away. Finishing the shoot, I told everyone to go home, I am not in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment. Inuyasha tried to stay a bit for me, just to talk but I sent him home as well, things took an awkward turn and to be frank I do not want to deal with another Takahashi brother at this time. I did not want to deal with anything and I needed to look and pick the pictures for the magazine.

"I really need to stop watching twilight zone when drunk" I muttered.

"Then I guess I rescind my invitation to ask you to join me tonight" He whispered.

'Oh you have go to be fucking kidding me' I thought.

* * *

><p>There was also such tension between those two. And you have to admit it was bound to happen sooner or later…I just happened to pick sooner.<p>

Tell me what you think? And if you want the next chapter by tomorrow then i need to see ten reviews...Seems fair?

This is RockyExpress Signing off

Going…Going…Gone…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the late delay. Just school is starting to become a pain in the ass. But that will not stop me from giving you guys' chapters. If I do not post them on Saturday by Sunday like today they will be uploaded. Thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot to me, and if you guys keep giving them to me I will give you more chapters. So enjoy! Happy Reading! :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Rin's P.O.V

I turned around to find him with a bouquet of flowers and chocolates.

'What the hell? What is this 1986 when do people still do flowers and chocolates—if he thinks it's valentine's day well he is six months too late' I thought. I smirked at my mean comment that I should say out loud but—wait, no buts, I could care less about what he thinks.

"Valentine's day was six months ago, and when do people still do chocolate and flowers?" I asked, he looked at me but shook his head.

"They are thank you flowers and chocolates" He tells me, I looked at him I cannot figure out what his angle is and quite frankly it is pissing me off, one minute he's hot the next he's cold. I am in no mood to be playing around with his bipolar behavior, but after that day at the coffee house I figured he is not the one to express his feelings or say way he's really feeling. However I noticed the beautiful red tulips but what really caught my eye was the glowing purple dahlia located in the very middle of the tulips.

"That's a peculiar arrangement" I told him.

"It's meant for a peculiar woman" He answered, I smiled. Reaching out for the bouquet I looked into his eyes I tried to find the reason or possibly an idea as to why he is here. Yeah we kissed but I only did it to save my studio and Inuyasha, it meant nothing to me. But I do not think I can say the same for Sesshomaru. I even had to threaten my staff not to acknowledge it because then it would mean it actually happened and that it would mean something when it really did not.

"Rin I—"

"Sesshomaru that kiss was only to save my studio and Inuyasha, it meant absolutely nothing; you're with Kagome and I'm not that kind of girl" I told him "I won't be another notch under your belt"

It suddenly felt awkward, when the silence filled the space of the remaining conversation. Brushing my fingertips upon the soft dew dropped petals, I inhaled them; their sweet smell filled every orifice of my body, holding me the way a lover would to their significant other. Shifting my feet around, I noticed something was off, Sesshomaru had something else behind his hand; he tried to hide it but it kept poking out from his sides. Cocking my head to the side, I squint my eyes to get a better view of it, it was square, and judging by the way he is holding it my guess would have to be that it is a basket.

'Oh' I thought.

"You brought me a picnic basket?" I asked, I could not help but chuckle by the cute gesture; he looked really uncomfortable at the moment, he is even shifting his feet side to side. I guess he's never really did this grand gesture before with any women; so why me? Is he trying to apologize for leading me on, and tried to win me over so I can put him under my good graces, that way he have me to persuade Kagome when things hit rock bottom between them? Once again he continues to baffle me.

"I thought you might be hungry, giving the fact that you did not eat and asking you to go to dinner would be like going to war with you—so I thought why not bring it to you—since you can't refuse" he answered, inhaling the flowers once more, I cuddled with them. This would be every girl's dream to have a romantic evening with the boy of her dreams and talk for hours, however Sesshomaru is not the boy of my dreams he is Kagome's, he should be doing this for her, not me.

"No thank you, I'm about to head out back to my apartment—besides you should be doing that with Kagome the girl you're dating—not me—not the friend" I told him, handing him back his flowers, I walked over grabbing my things, along with my camera and headed out.

"Rin" He called out, I stopped walking and turned to look at him, he slowly started to tear his walls down again showing me something he would never show anyone else: Yearning.

"Look Sesshomaru, I'm sure you feel guilty about that kiss we shared, and you thought you can buy me an apology dinner—I get it, but you are not mine to have or vice versa, so please just leave me alone okay?" Walking out, I felt the tears running to jump out of my eyes I rubbed them, pushing them back because I should not feel sad when there is nothing to feel sad about.

"We're not dating" He calls out. I stopped in my tracks, I turned around for him to repeat what he just said to me.

"What?"

"The girl from earlier, we're not dating" He tells me.

"Why are you telling me this—of course you're dating her along with Kagome" I answer him, he walked closer to me closing in the space between me. Shaking his head telling me no, I seriously think his soul purpose in life was to find me and confuse the crap out of me.

"Kagome and I met at a speed dating charity event, I told her I was not interested that she is wasting her time trying to be with me; Women countlessly throw themselves at me—claims we are dating when we are not dating at all—they are just wasting their time with me" He explained, I looked at him, if what he is saying is true then he have to tell those women that, instead of creating this façade of the rich business tycoon who is a player. Also he needs to tell Kagome that as well instead of leading her on and standing here in the secluded dark where regrets are made for the morning—with me.

"And I'm afraid you're doing the same with me" I tell him, walking away I tried to hail a cab, I really needed to go home, take a hot bath, read the book and drink an entire bottle of wine; in order to digest today. This was not supposed to happen, I should not have kissed him; although I saved Inuyasha and studio, I created a crime—going behind my best friend's back and kissing her man—and liking every second of it.

"I don't think I am" He whispered, I turned around to look at him; our eyes met and chaos unleashed. He moved closer to me, I caught my breath before it would fall he hovered over me creating no space between us. I felt my skin heating up and everything else melting, I ran his fingers through my hair leaving little electric kisses behind. I snuggled my cheek into his hand showing him what his touch is doing to me, it felt right—it's meant to be like this.

"But what will Kagome think" I whispered back, I snapped out of the dream and landed back into reality.

"I can't do that to my best friend—Sesshomaru she's crazy about you, you should be with her and not be seen with me" I tell him. Jumping into my cab, I gave the driver the address and told him to speed it up. Kagome has done wrong by me plenty of times, sure it would make sense to even the score but stealing your best friend's boyfriend is out of the question. I can still feel bitter about the birthday events but that's kagome being kagome, always wanting me to live life a little to the extreme. Never playing it safe, taking the training wheels off and ride as far as possible.

"Stop the Cab" I tell the driver. He did as commanded, I threw twenty dollars his way and jumped out of the cab, it finally hit me like a ton of bricks; I am starting to have the damn epiphany everyone always talks about. I finally realized why Kagome always did those things to me, she wanted me to finally be free and experience life the way I am meant to do it—not how I'm supposed to do it. Taking life by the rein, I wanted to control something for once, create my very own mistake and not regret it tomorrow because I finally got to live life—running towards Sesshomaru, I called out to him—he immediately stopped and ran towards me, beating me to the halfway point. I stopped my tracks to catch my breath.

"I will have dinner with you but under one condition" I breathed out, he stared at me waiting for the condition.

"You have to tell Kagome, and if you decide that you truly want to be with her then you leave me alone for good and treat me as the friend of your girlfriend" I tell him, he nodded leaning towards me I backed away.

"Just because I said I would have dinner with you doesn't mean I lost my common sense; you're still dating my best friend as we speak, so this dinner we are going to have is strictly platonic" I answered, he smirked as if he thinks that it is anything but—however I am going to make sure that nothing happens between us; because at the end of the day he is still dating Kagome.

Kagome's P.O.V

"Hi, can I have the spicy tuna roll with a bowl of ramen and a martini straight up" I tell the waitress, I decided to have a fancy dinner for one since Sesshomaru has been nothing but distant with me. He's always busy and never has the time for us, and I know he's cheating on me with that Kagura girl, but for some unknown reason I feel like there's someone else that caught his eye and managed to keep him on his toes. When I found him tonight, at his apartment he bought flowers and had a picnic basket set up, I only known Sesshomaru for a week and he has never bought me or any girl flowers or made a picnic for. Whoever this girl is, knows how to tame him—the untamable because it has only been two days and Sesshomaru is turning into this dream boat of guy but not for me.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" I hear my way. Turning away from the bar I find Inuyasha standing right behind me.

"What do you want Baka" I asked, he smirked making himself a seat next to me.

"No, please do sit down the fact that I distinctly wanted no company was becoming unbearable" I stated, he rolled his eyes dismissing my sarcasm.

"Haven't seen you around in two days—what rock did you crawl under?" He asked, when my martini arrived I downed the entire thing within a blink of an eye.

"Isn't it obvious—it's not your brother, he already lost interest in me—probably found something better" I muttered.

"I don't think Sango would appreciate her maid of honor's newly formed drinking habit when she comes down in five days for her wedding" I chucked from his small humor he wanted to share.

"Aren't you suppose to shape up for the ramen challenge tomorrow?" I asked, his eyes shone but he quickly hid it from me, almost as if he was shocked I knew about contests like that.

"I didn't think a girl like you knew anything about that"

"Guess you were too busy judging me and shoving your tongue down my best friend's throat to care" I answered. I had the urge to take shots, I ordered six tequila shots and more food.

"Whoa—"  
>"Relax I'm not going to drink them all by myself, you're going to drink them with me" I answered. He looked at me, shocked by my actions.<p>

"Your brother is an ass to me, he's probably cheating me with a new girl and I haven't been fun since Rin's twenty first birthday—trust me when I say I need this" I told him, splitting the tequila shots equally I raised the first one.

"Are you going to drink with me or am I just going to do that on my own?" I questioned.

"Wow, you are right you are no fun"

"I didn't say—"

"Just because you knew how to have fun then doesn't mean you don't know how to have fun now" He answered, I was shocked by his words because he is right; I am no fun. The old Kagome would say "To hell with Sesshomaru—it's all about me, myself, and I". But this stranger is letting the fun being sucked away from her, I needed to bring her back. I had to bring her out, and to start it off would be to challenge mister "I think I know everything over here".

"I dare you to kiss that girl right there in the booth" I dared, he looked at me with the devil in his eye telling me "Game on". He took his shot, and walked over to the booth that is five feet away from us; I turned around thinking at any moment he is going to back out, but instead he lifted the girl up and kissed her dead on the mouth. He winked at her before returning to the bar with me, I could not help but release the giggles inside; it felt refreshing to meet someone as daring as me.

Rin would never in her life do something as risky as make out with a stranger let alone a girl. And Sesshomaru—forget about it. To think about it, they are perfect for each other, always playing it safe, they are not risk takers, they don't know how to have fun like Inuyasha and I do hell they would be a match made in heaven. Sharing the high of laughter with me, I took another shot, and did a dare he requested. To talk the pants off the boy on the opposite side of the bar. After charming the pants off him, I walked over to Inuyasha and winked at him while giving him the boy's pants. It was like we were playing this game—a test of the wills of whose better.

"Bartender, another round for my friend and me" he ordered.

"Rin would never agree to another round of shots" I laughed.

"And forget about Sesshomaru" He answered. I will admit I started to feel my buzz and it was then and there I knew fun Kagome is coming back from the induced coma she was in.

"How come we never met?" I asked.

"Because you found Sesshomaru first, and grew attached to him once your eyes met him" He answered, the laughter died down. And I felt like an idiot for bringing it up—but Inuyasha is right, I became a sucker once my eyes met Sesshomaru, if I hadn't then I would have met Inuyasha and things would have been different.

"I don't want this to kill our buzz" I whispered.

"It doesn't have to" He answered, he inched closer towards me, I had a feeling he was going to kiss me. It would have felt right to kiss him but instead he reached over for the salt and lime.

"Let's forget about Sesshomaru and Rin for one night Kagome" He answered. I nodded completely mesmerized by his voice, it's like a cloak been lifted from me and I finally saw Inuyasha for the first time, not as Sesshomaru's brother but as his own person—one who looks ridiculously hot in dark denim jeans, a red V-neck and sneakers. I might have been drooling from the sight of him but I honestly could care less.

'Rin—you luck bitch' I thought, this is her guy and I couldn't go after him, because I know she would never go after my guy. Rin is much of a safe girl to cross the line and live a little, but me on the other hand, isn't.

"Let's make this more interesting" I whispered, my voice sounded husky and sexual but Inuyasha didn't protest against it, just as how I didn't protest against him licking the salt from my neck and take another shot.

Rin's P.O.V

"I thought we'd have dinner at my place, I have a beautiful view on the rooftop" He answers, I raised my eyebrow, I told him it would be platonic, but leave it to him to take it to the next level.

"When a girl says platonic she doesn't mean take her to an insane view of the stars" I tell him, looking up I couldn't help but become breath taken by the scenery, his rooftop is completely paved, with bricks creating a barrier so people would not fall or anything. There were paper lanterns everywhere creating a romantic feel, while there's a couch on one side and a huge dining table on the other. His rooftop is romantic, he probably takes all the girls up here.

"I'm guessing this isn't the first time you brought a girl up here" I answered, feeling unimpressed within seconds, I made my way over to the couch which happened to be facing the entire city with their lights on making the entire thing feel like a movie.

"Actually you're the first girl—that I have ever brought here" He answered, I looked at him in shocked. I actually expected him to be tough and defensive about it, instead he plays the honest route. Sitting close to me he opens the basket, handing me the two wine glasses he carefully packed he brought out an expensive bottle of red wine. Placing it on my lap, I could not help but giggle by his boldness. He pulled out a blanket draping it over me and took out two tub-a-ware bowls of food. It smelled and looked delicious.

"I'm sure you were expecting something expensive and extravagant" I shook my head no, and smiled at him. He really never did anything like this before.

"It's actually perfect" I smiled. That smirk came back to play, as he opened up the blanket to cover the both of us, I placed the bottle down on top of the basket as well as the glasses so we could share the blanket much better. Grabbing the wine glasses and wine I handed one glass to Sesshomaru and kept the other to myself, I opened the wine and poured each of us a glass.

"Never pegged you to be the romantic type" I told him while handling him the tub-a-ware bowl, Sesshomaru handed me a fork and we opened our respective meals and started eating.

"Me either" He answered. Rolling my eyes I took one bit and flew straight to heaven.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Saying I like it would be an understatement, I flipping love it" I moaned, he smirked in satisfaction.

"I'm glad"

"Who made it—and is it possible to get the recipe?"

"That would require you to go on a date with me, if you want me to make it again for you" He answered, I nearly choked on my food when I heard him say that.

"You made this?" He nodded. I almost dropped my fork, he seems like the type to have people cook for him, and this Sesshomaru is full of surprises and never cease to amaze me.

"I've never cooked for anyone before" He answered.

"So why me?"

"Because you're the first girl to challenge me in ways I never knew you could be challenged, keep me on my toes, and actually make me go outside my comfort zone and try things I would never do" He answered. Taking my wine glass, I tried to hide my smirk when taking a sip but hearing that I actually felt elated. Scooting closer to him, I laid my head over his shoulder while we talked for hours getting to know one another. As each hour pass us by, I started to forget about everything, we were being deported to that bubble—our dimension again—I was anticipating the journey I would share with him.

"You're the first guy—to make me feel I should challenge life and take extreme measures" I whispered, he looked at me and I at him. Chaos was unleashed and the food and wine were forgotten, our lips found each other and the night's sky was leaving us alone in our world. Alone with each other—and to worry about tomorrow another day.

* * *

><p>Uh—oh it seems like everyone found each other but at the worse possible times.<p>

What do you think is going to happen?

What will tomorrow bring?  
>Did anyone remember the competition tomorrow?<br>Will there be confrontation there?

Will Inuyasha's nemesis finally revel themselves even though we all know who it is?

What about Sesshomaru and Kagome? What will happen between them?  
>Will I bring Sango and Miroku again in the next chapter?<p>

What about Rin and Inuyasha will they tell each other about what they did?

Is anyone excited for the ramen challenge tomorrow?!

Stay tuned for more! Leave your thoughts in the review box

This is RockyExpress signing out…

Going…Going…Gone…


	8. Chapter 8 Part One

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry about this very very late review, it's just that College has been whopping my butt and I sort of kind of dropped the ball. So during the time of my absence I went through a small journey of myself and tried to figure out where I went wrong….Still did not find it yet, so here is the chapter for last week and I will try (no promises) to get this week's chapter in. I hope you like this story and review your ideals, wish me luck on my journey and I you on this epic ride of "Don't set me up".

Enjoy.

Happy Reading

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight (Part One)<p>

Kagome's P.O.V

"Uh, what did I do last night?" looking around I noticed my clothes discarded everywhere and a sleeping figure laying right on top of me. Turning my head I see sliver hair sprawled on the pillowcase, I tried to rethink last night but all I remember is laughter and a bunch of tequila shots. Speaking of shots, I have a killer hangover at the moment; maybe I called Sesshomaru to pick me up, we got in a fight but had amazing make up sex, I still cannot feel my toes. Whenever Sesshomaru and I have sex it has never been this good before—I mean the sex is usually great but last night was freaking mind blowing. Whatever tricks he picked up he should really thank the man or woman who taught him because that made my night.

"Morning Kagome" I hear a mutter, I stopped reaching for the night stand for my phone once my stomach dropped. Sesshomaru sounds a lot like—damn near close to—crap.

"Inuyasha!" I yelled. He lifted his head from the pillow and smiled at me.

"Who did you expect?" He questioned.

"Uh my boyfriend, your brother!" I yelled "Fuck, what did we do last night?!" I fell out of bed, and rushed to find all my clothes, I cannot believe I did this—this is worse than adultery or something. God what is Rin going to think when I tell her, she'll probably have my head on a spit or worse she'll tell me to tell Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sat up with his legs crossed not even caring that he is naked.

"What do you think we did Kagome?" He questioned "We fucking had sex last night" I slightly screamed covering my ears, I did not want to hear this right now, and looking at his penis was not making this any better, especially when it felt like heaven—it was magical, much better than Sesshomaru's I'll tell you that.

"Uh I can't honestly think right now when your penis is in front of me!" I yelled.

"You didn't mind that last night" He winked, I dropped my jaw did he really just say that to me. I grabbed my shoe and threw it at his head.

"Baka" I collected all my clothes and tried to find the bathroom, once I get dressed I will swear to Kami to never drink tequila ever again, for as long as I live. But how could I not tell the difference, how could I have been so stupid…why did it feel so amazing that night when we kissed, I felt only electricity and warmth. Being with Inuyasha made me feel things I never knew existed and I can't feel these things when I am with his brother…Rin is going to give me an ear full.

"Kagome wait!" He called out, I stopped in my tracks I really should not stop for anything, I should not give him my time of day; but here I am with my clothes balled up to my stomach revealing everything he has already seen out. He crawled up to me reaching out for my hand, staring at him my brain started to melt; I could not function once his hand touched mine. Our eyes met and I went completely dumb, I dropped my clothes and crawled my way to him my fingers through his hair and his hand on my hip. Our lips connected and my thoughts were gone. I just hope Rin will not give me hell from this today.

Rin's P.O.V

The sun light shoot straight for my eyes, shielding them away with my hand I slowly started to open my eyes. I'm outside. Moving around I felt a cloth around me and an arm surrounding me, sitting up from my "bed" I turned to check to see where the hell I am. I am on somebody's rooftop, most importantly I am on Sesshomaru's rooftop. Closing my eyes I processed last night's events, I wanted to shoot myself for letting it go this far.

"Crap" I breathed out. I fell asleep in the arms of my best friend's boyfriend. I should be executed in the girl code, I broke the code and allowed myself to be selfish and live life when this is not who I am. I am not the kind of girl who wedges herself in the relationship of a couple just so she can feel good, I will not do that and I won't. I have way too much dignity for some crap like that. Slowly moving myself away from his arms, I grabbed my things and slowly started to creep out like any overnight one night stand should be: discreet and unknown. Taking my time to head out his penthouse apartment, I slipped my shoes on once I finally left. Pressing the down button, I waited patiently but with every second this elevator took being slow, my heart picked up its speed. I did not want him to wake up to see that I am gone and chase me down like some rabbit at those dog races. Seeing that this stupid elevator is taking its sweet time I decided to take the stairs and possibly take the elevator down to the rest. Once I headed for the stairs I heard two sounds: the elevator's ding and Sesshomaru's door. Turning my head I came across both.

"Shit" I whispered. I weighed my options; take the stairs and pray he does not go after me and try my hardest to rush to the freaking ground floor from the penthouse, face him and talk to him about last night, or take my chance run to the elevator press the close button as fast as possible and pray he does not rush down those stairs to meet me on the ground level. After taking the time I decided to try my hardest and take the elevator; thinking that I am going inside with him he turns his back but I slip in the elevator the chance I got and pressed the closed button as fast as possible, once he realized that I did not follow him he tried to stop the elevator but it already closed and started going down. Breathing all that out, I knew he would wait for me down stairs so I stopped three floors down and took the back stairs down until I got outside from the back of this apartment. Resting my head on my door I could not believe I allowed this to go this far. I never expected to spend the night, I needed to talk to someone, I could not tell Kagome because well—I can't tell Kagome I spend the night at her boyfriend's place I might as well sign myself in an insane asylum or something. So I decided to go to Inuyasha's place, he told me where he lived after we were in bed together. I hailed a taxi and told him where to go, the sooner I get to Inuyasha the sooner I can figure out where my head is at and the sooner I can kick Inuyasha's butt at the all you can eat ramen tonight.

-o-

"Inuyasha I know you're there open up" I kept knocking the door, I have been waiting out here for five minutes and still no answer. And it is not like he is not here because his car is right in front of his house and I can see movement from the window he failed to close. Putting my ear to the door I could hear he has someone over, rolling my eyes; typical Inuyasha, I get he wants to be all gentlemen like around me but we already establish we are not attracted to each other in any way so there is no need to hide her. Waiting for him to finish up his hide and go seek, I sat on the stair waiting for him to open the door, looking around I noticed a shoe on the step.

"Weird, how could I not see that?" I questioned, getting up I picked up the shoe. It was a red peep toe pump that was about probably six inches tall. Looks expensive but what's really killing me is the fact that this shoe looks so familiar. I remembered Kagome borrowed a shoe from me that looks exactly like this one, except my initials are sown in the—

"Back of the heel" I whispered seeing "R.Y" on the heel. Shaking my head I repeated "no" over and over again. This cannot be happening right now.

"Hey Rin" Inuyasha greeted, he rested his body on the door frame thinking he got away with what he has done but by the look on my face he may have an idea I know.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Inuyasha I am going to give you one chance, one chance only to tell me what is going on" I warned him, his eyes switched from worried to denial.

"Rin what are you talking about?" my face dropped and the tears started coming. I thought we became close when we lied nearly naked with each other. I thought we were to that point where we can be honest with each other.

"Really Inuyasha? This is how you're going to play this" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders not comprehending a word I said.

"You lying Asshole" I whispered. Holding in my tears, some of them started to fall; I threw the shoe right at his head, and shook my head at him. He caught the shoe after it landed on his head and rubbed it.

"What is your problem Rin?"

"You and Kagome both can go to hell for lying" I tell him. His eyes started to widen and right before he could say he is sorry I just walked away. I needed to go somewhere—anywhere that is not affiliated with the Takahashi brothers nor my best friend since birth. Hailing a cab, I told the driver to take me to the ramen shop, I needed a place to clear my head and fill my belly with comfort and no more lies.

"Ah Rin—long time no see"

"Hey Shippo, can I have my usual?" I tell him.

"Spicy shrimp ramen with sake coming right up" Smiling at him, I took my seat in a corner booth where I cannot be seen what so ever, grabbing a scarf I have in my bag; I placed it over my head and slipped on my cat eye shades; just to give in more to the incognito look. I am already having a crappy day, I do not want to be known for it.

"Aw Rin Babe what's wrong?" Kirara questioned, she placed my order down and sat herself right across from me.

"I really don't feel like talking Kirara, I've been thrown in a web of lies and shaken up for a crap of regret" I tell her, she looked at me then smiled.

"Shippo I'm going on break" Yelling across the table I could not help but laugh, no matter how many times you tell her you're fine she just goes out her way to really make sure that you are.

"But we're backed up" He calls out. Kirara looks around to see the shop deserted, before catching Shippo's eyes. He nervously laughed before going to the kitchen to leave us girls to talk.

"Now, what is going on?" She asked, I sighed knowing that I actually came here to talk it would be best to talk rather than beat around the bush.

"There's this guy, Sesshomaru, who is amazing and different and really challenges me and he can be much of an idiot and an asshole" I told her, Kirara leans over completely amazed how I finally found someone like I did, but oh, is she in for a big one.

"So did he ask you out?"

"He did" I answered

"And?"

"And it turns out he was the one Kagome is so crazy head over heels for; but he was the one she was going out on a date with and wanted me to date his brother as a double date" I answered, Kirara grabbed my hand soothing me telling me that she is sorry for my misfortune.

"So Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger brother, we hit it off and became close friends after one day we laid in bed practically naked with each other and both realized we are not in any way attracted to each other" I continued

"Did you guys—you know—do it?"

"No we didn't—we just spent that day talking, and it was amazing he was like my Kagome" I told her my smile became watery and my heart felt betrayed.

"Then what's the problem Hun?"

"He fucked Kagome" I chimed, Kiara's eyes widen when it finally clicked but she said "Oh" when it finally hit her that she is still dating Sesshomaru.

"That's fucked up"

"You wanna know what's really fucked up? Even though I spent the night with Sesshomaru and kissed him, and Kagome fucked Inuyasha I feel like the terrible friend out of all this and that Kagome did no wrong—Kagome never do any wrong" I answered.

"that's where you're wrong Hun, Kagome is just as guilty as you are; although she did the extra mile you should feel bad but at the same time you shouldn't because you never fully lived your life Rin, you allowed Kagome to live your life for both her and you which is why you always lived your life on the safe side. In my opinion I don't think you were that wrong, you should tell Kagome but you should keep seeing this Sesshomaru guy" she answered

"Ki—"

"No buts, this guy makes you happy he may be dating your best friend but sweetheart your best friend fucked the guy she paired you with; so even it up a bit, see him a little but tell her before the wedding so she doesn't break down and pull the same stunt she did Last year at the ramen challenge when you told her that you moved out already and she obliterated my shop!" She yelled, I gave her an apologetic smile from Kagome's behavior.

"She is still paying for the damages" I tell her, but Kirara shakes her head.

"Look Hun, Tell Kagome before the wedding but don't sell yourself short because you think Kagome would not forgive you; out of all the things she's done to you and you still forgave her, I think Kagome will suck up her egotistical pride and forgive you" Kirara knocked the wood, and got up to head over to the kitchen since her "break" was over.

"Sometimes being selfish, actually helps you—with life" Kirara states. Shaking my head, I paid for my meal and headed home to get ready, if being selfish helps you with life then Kagome has been nothing but a self—centered girl who is winning. Walking out the store, I only wanted to be left alone with my thoughts; but that did not work when I see Kagome outside waiting. I rolled my eyes remembering that there is a restraining order on her, she cannot be fifty feet near the shop. Walking past her I did not want to deal with this sympathy trade: she apologize, begs for forgiveness and I being the dumbass forgives her and we be friends again.

"Rin—"

"Go to hell Kagome" I answered back nonchalantly, picking up my pace I did not want her to catch up to me, give me those sympathetic brown eyes and plead bloody murder for me to forgive her. I just cannot do that.

"We were drunk and it happened" She yelled out, I stopped in my tracks; if I heard her right, she just told me that the two of them got drunk and slept with each other. Turning around, I cannot believe how causal she can just announce something like that, how can she not feel guilty; she almost sounds proud that it happened. She does not regret sleeping with Inuyasha the brother of Sesshomaru the one she claims to be head over heels a few days ago, it just changes because some sucker decided to actually pay attention to her.

"Are you that screwed up in the head Kagome?" I questioned

"Rin—I can't explain"

"Don't bother—you can't always get the sympathy vote from me when you get bored with someone and expect me to roll the punches. It does not work like that, these people the ones you claim to have feelings for one minute but actually don't they have feelings too—It can't always be about what you want" I explained "It works both ways"

"Rin"

"Just shut the fuck up and listen Kagome, Just because Sesshomaru did not bother giving you the time of day does not give you the authority let alone the green light to sleep with his brother—whom he swears he hates until the end of time"

"I just thought—"

"And what makes it worse, you don't feel one ounce of remorse toward yourself, how the fuck do you sleep at night—I barely could sleep a wink because I kissed Sesshomaru yesterday, because he nearly tried to kill Inuyasha—the guy who you claim you're crazy about nearly killed the guy you fucked and I felt guilty for kissing him trying to stop, I felt the ground would open beneath me for doing that—"

"I know"

"What?"

"Inuyasha told me after you left him from solving it"

"Oh so you fucked each other and shared my life along with it"

"Rin it's not like that"

"Did he mention that him and I nearly fucked early that morning or were you too busy shoving your tongue down his throat?"

"What?"

"And here I thought I was the bad friend that you're too good for me Kagome, but you know what?"

"I was wrong all this time, you're not too good for me because I'm too fucking good for a bitch like you" with that I stormed past her not even bothering to turn back. At least I told her about what happened with Sesshomaru and I, and I will not feel guilty about it since she does not feel guilty about sleeping with Inuyasha then I will show here what it truly means to be sorry.

* * *

><p>Uh-Oh what does Rin have up her sleeve?<br>What is Rin going to do to make Kagome sorry?  
>What about the Takahashi brothers?<p>

What about the Challenge tonight?

Will Rin and Kagome be friends again?

Stay Tuned! and Review!

This is RockyExpress Signing off…

Going…Going…Gone…


	9. Chapter 9 part two

A/N: So I have been reading your comments. And let me just say…(I have no words at the moment). For one let me just set the record: The four Main characters are in no way engaged to each other, they are just in the dating stage. Two: Sesshomaru is not a player, three: Kagome is not a slut or whore, although she may have acted like one between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha does not mean she is one. She is just a selfish, inconsiderate person. Four: Rin and Inuyasha…You know what, I will let you guys will figure it out with this next chapter.

Enjoy!

Happy Reading

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: (Part Two)<p>

Rin's P.O.V

Walking towards my place I needed to change my clothes and head over to my studio and do something to let the time pass. I flipped out on my best friend from being selfish, I spent the night with a guy who is dating my best friend, and the guy whom I liked fucked my best friend. I needed to find something that did not have anything to do with those three.

"Fuck it, I'm not going into work today" I muttered, because I know once I do go to work, I have to work on the magazine cover which has to do with the two brothers. And in terms would remind me of the time I kissed Sesshomaru, so I am just going to have to call in sick and sit my ass on the couch watch some old reruns of House M.D and eat freaking chocolate ice cream and cake with a bottle of wine to accompany me.

"It's times like this I should have taken drugs back in college" I muttered while stabbing the chocolate ice cream with my silver spoon. Taking a scoop full of chocolate goop, I slipped the spoon in my mouth, moaning from the bitter sweet taste of pleasure I could feel nothing but a pinch of pure euphoria.

"Rin" I hear Sesshomaru call out from my door, turning my head I muted the TV to make sure I am hearing it right. How did he find out where I live?

"Rin I know you're in there, I heard you turn off the TV and I can hear your heart racing" He joked.

"Shit" I whispered, but covered my mouth which is no point because he probably already hear it. Shaking my head, I should not feel any form of way for that douche or anyone for the matter because as I said earlier I am through with those three. Making myself a bit more comfortable, I unmuted the TV and propped my feet up with the tub of chocolate ice cream on my chest and continued to watch my reruns. Sesshomaru kept knocking on the door and I kept increasing the volume to drown him out, I will not be like Kagome or Sesshomaru and just cheat because I am not getting attention from my partner or because I did not give a clear signal that I was not interested in anyone.

"Go away Asshole—you and Kagome can both kiss my ass—no wonder you guys are dating, the two of you are perfect for each other" I called out. Eating what seems to be the last bite of ice cream I cherished it with all my might and got up to throw it away.

"Rin—you owe me an explanation as to why you ran away"

"I don't owe you a damn thing Sesshomaru, that's for sure" I snapped. I walked over to my closet to find a pair of leggings, a huge button down shirt that goes past my knees and a pair of brown three inch heeled booties. Jumping in the shower I quickly cleaned myself and got dressed, I wanted to go out and have some 'me' time before the competition which is in three hours. After putting my outfit on, I grabbed my satchel which carries an emergency camera; along with my sketch book when I do not feel like taking pictures. Grabbing my black bowler hat, I propped it on my head and walked out my apartment which has Sesshomaru nowhere in sight.

"Weird—figured he'd still be here" shrugging my shoulders I decided to take the bus to central park zoo, which isn't all that far from me by walk but I did not feel like being spotted by any of those three.

"Rin" I heard Sesshomaru called out, I turned around to find him right there in front of his car, dressed in a business suit.

"What's the occasion, did you lose a business deal or something?" I questioned, walking past him I wanted to get to my spot at the park in the next ten minutes if I want to make it back to the ramen shop. I felt him behind me, following me; stopping my tracks I did not want him to follow me and ruin my favorite spot at the park.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" I asked, turning to face him, he just smiled.

"Rin, I do not know what I did to upset you; just tell me why you walked out on me and I'll leave you alone—"

"Sesshomaru, why must you constantly have to know everything?" I asked, I folded my arms across my chest waiting for him to explain himself. He just walked up to me trying to get in my face, I took a step back because I did not want to be anywhere close to him; once we are close then I will want nothing more than to get lost into Sesshomaru.

"Rin, I am going on a business trip for the next three days in Santa Barbra I leave tonight and I would like it if you would accompany me" He asked. I literally dropped everything.

"What?" I could not believe he wanted to do that, take me on a weekend getaway; shouldn't he take someone who is his girlfriend away.

"Why do you want to take me, why not your girlfriend?" I asked, he looked at me before slipping his hand through my hair, and captured my lips with his.

"Because as I said before you make me do things I've never done before" He whispered, I shook my head he should not be doing this with me, he should do this with Kagome.

"I have to go" I told him, I walked away heading over to the Ramen shop since going to the park will be a no go.

'Un-fucking-believable'

Pulling my hat down, I snuck my way through the shop making sure not to interrupt the annual speech Shippo always have. While Kiara rolls her eyes and interrupts him telling everyone how his speech has been the exact speech for the past couple of years. Scanning the room, I see Inuyasha sitting on a stage made table shaking off his jitters with Kagome on the side cheering him on.

"Un-fucking-believable" I muttered, pushing past the packed crowd my made my way to the stage table and sat down—right next to him of course.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" he asked, I ignored him and took my hat off.

"Ladies and Gentleman our three year champion has finally arrived…now we can start" Kiara announced, I ruffled my hair a bit before looking at Inuyasha who seemed to look like a deer in headlights.

"You're that GIRL!" he yelled.

"Surprised" I asked lifting my eyebrow before going back to ignoring him.

"Wait, but—"

"On your march"

"Drop it Inuyasha" I whispered

"Get Set—"

"Rin we have to talk about this"

"I'd rather not talk about how you stole your brother's girlfriend and fucked me over in the mix" I answered

"Go" The alarms went off and ramen was devoured. Within the first twenty minutes of the competition the counters were keeping track of how much ramen one can eat in one hour. So far, Inuyasha had fifty and I had fifty-three. I felt him looking my way each time he had a millisecond of a break, trying to process how I could be the girl who has whooped his butt for three years and not know it. Rolling my eyes I kept my pace and focus on eating, beating my record and whopping Inuyasha's ass yet again.

Thirty minutes later.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your winner still the undefeated champion who has eaten nearly three hundred and fifty-five bowls of ramen in under an hour—Rin!" Shippo and Kirara announced, I accepted my trophy and a certificate of yet again a year of free ramen. Which I usually give to a stranger in need of free food, I could never keep such a luxury that I really do not need. Looking around I noticed how disappointed and shock Inuyasha locked. Walking over to him I presented him with the certificate although he is in no need of a year of free ramen, not with the life style and title he bears.

"I know how hard you've been fighting to beat me, so I wanted to give this to you as a second place gift" I told him. He looked at me then at the certificate, in shock on how I would do something like that, rather than just gloat and call him a loser.

"Why?"  
>"Because Inuyasha, believe it or not; I'm not like you guys—a heartless cold bitch" I stated so nonchalantly while taking a few steps backwards.<p>

"Oh and Tell Kagome to send back my stuff to my office—"

"Why—aren't you going to tell her yourself?"

"No" I stated calmly in an 'I just don't care' way.

"I won't tell her because I'm going on vacation—so I won't be here to tell my back stabbing best friend that I want my stuff back" I answered. Walking away I needed to find a ticket to the fucking moon, because there is literary nowhere in the world that could space me away from Kagome. Walking out, I went into my back to get my keys.

"Where the hell is my bag?" I questioned while slowing my pace on my way home.

"Looking for this?" Sesshomaru held out my satchel, I walked over to him while grabbing my satchel out of his hands. Checking everything making sure everything is in its respectful place, I grabbed my keys and strapped the bag over my shoulders before crossing my arms and looking at the founder.

"What do you want" I demanded.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory" he answered, lifting my eyebrow I knew he wanted to say more, but judging the fact he is just a stubborn ass mule—I refuse to drag it out of him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" I answered, I turned my back towards him and walked away. I heard footsteps behind me, shaking my head I knew he could not resist a minute without stalking me.

"You just can't go a minute without—"I turned around only to find a random stranger who wanted to walk pass me. Feeling stupid I smiled and bowed my head in shame.

"Stalking me" I whispered. I turned around feeling stupid once again. Shaking my head I walked back home, feeling like I lost even though I actually won. It was stupid of me to think that a guy like Sesshomaru would actually chase me, when he is used to women chasing him. Same thing with Kagome—there has never been a time that I never ran back to Kagome feeling stupid and guilty when it has never been my fault to begin with.

"I fucking hate my life" I whispered, walking back to the ramen shop to apology to Kagome, I could not lose my best friend since babies in diapers to an idiot narcissist and his idiot ramen hungry brother. I know once we apologize to each other we will go back to my place and watch some old reruns of charmed and eat chocolate ice cream with white wine. Smiling at the thought I felt a bit excited to see Kagome now; but it was cut short once I saw Sesshomaru and her hugging each other—well Kagome hugging him and kissing him dead on the mouth.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru—for everything"

"All is forgiven" He answered. He opened the door to his car for her and walked over to the driver side and drove away…probably to his place so they can have make up sex. Feeling like an idiot once again, I dropped my shoulders in defeat and walked away like the underdog who lost everything, thinking I could win it all.

"Delta airlines, how can I help you" a lady answered, I needed to get away and I had to do it now.

"I'll take a one way ticket to anywhere that's not New York tonight, please" I whispered.

"Right away mam, we have two openings one in Miami and one in Santa Barbra" She answered, Sesshomaru is supposed to be in Santa Barbara for his business meeting, and he asked me to join him. I could have said Santa Barbara but I know when I am not wanted and I do not like running after something that has already been claimed.

"Miami please" I answered. She booked my ticket and I hopped the next cab to the airport. I needed a vacation, and I needed one that is going to be far away from the Takahashi brothers and my former best friend.

"Un-fucking-believable" I whispered in the cab recapping today's events while the cab driver was practically talking to himself about his wife and kids, and I just sat there looking through the window wishing my life can just fast-forward to something better.

* * *

><p>Uh-oh Rin is signing herself off the radar without anyone knowing!<p>

What was the conversation between Kagome and Sesshomaru?  
>Where is Inuyasha?<br>What will happen in Miami?  
>Where is Sango and Miroku—it's their wedding?<br>Why can't the couples just be together already?

Stay tuned to find out!

Give me your reviews….please…I know I was off the radar for a while but I am back and ready (Got my head back in the game).

This is RockyExpress signing off…

Going…Going…Gone…


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

a/N: So I was listening to Bed Peace by Jhene aiko ft. Childish Gambino, which is super deep and it got me thinking…My love life sucks ass. Off that note time for chapter ten of this whirlwind of adventure that I have placed you guys in…and is it wrong that I am winging this story as I go, because I decided that I am tired of doing planned stories because I have always been told that it lacks creativity so I wanted to show that I have creativity and Boom 'Don't Set me up' is born.

Happy Reading…Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter ten: Day One Part 1<p>

The sun settled between her feet as the cool air chilled her skin, she pulled the blanket close to her skin and snuggled more into the blanket allowing the sweet cherry blossom with a hint of lavender to mix to touch her soft skin that reeks of nothing but expensive alcohol. Her stomach churned telling her that she went passed her drinking limit, and now she must suffer the consequence of letting alcohol substitute for an outlet. Rin growled softly, hoping by screaming at the pain she is currently feeling it would magically go away, when her stomach screamed "Puke Time" Rin immediately got up and ran to the bathroom that is supposed to be on her right but is actually on her left.

'What they hell did I do last night' She thought, emptying the last of last night's events along with her guts in the toilet she flushed it all down hoping it will not come back and bite her on the ass and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that is on the holder. She ignored the second toothbrush because her brain was not currently functioning at the moment. After cleaning the remnant puke, to be replaced with minty fresh she walked around, digging the wedgie out from her butt she looked around to see something is just not right.

"When did Miami had a sudden change in time, let alone when did I request that I wanted the best view of the beach" She questioned, she started looking around, her bags that she bought last minute were to the corner of the door, her clothes that she managed to buy on the way to the airport were scattered all over the place, she is wearing a man's shirt, and she cannot remember last night's events at all.

"Oh my God" she sat down, in the lover's seat when she realized that might have been taken advantage of, quickly touching her underwear they were intact and secure—except they were not the underwear she chosen. Rin always wore a matching set of underwear. When she decided the quick trip she remember wearing a black bra and lace black underwear. The underwear that is on her body is pink; which means someone must have changed her underwear.

"Oh Kami" She covered her mouth, feeling so disgusted that she might have gotten raped and on top of that kidnapped.

"I have just experienced my very first kidnapping sex trafficking" she whispered. She wanted to cry, but had no time she heard the door unlock and she panicked. She quickly grabbed the closet thing she could put her hands on, which happened to be the lamp. Walking over to the other side of the door, she slowly lifted the lamp as the perpetrator walked in, she did not realized that the perpetrator was Sesshomaru, once he was in a close enough view she smashed the vase on this head. Taking a second to realize that it was Sesshomaru, Rin's face dropped and looked guilty for a bit. Sesshomaru on the other hand seemed unfazed by the whole shenanigan he lifted his eyebrow waiting for her to explain.

"I thought you were my crazy kidnapping rapist who is going to put me up on the black market" Rin spoke out. Sesshomaru stared at the human completely fascinated by her mood swings, one minute she is locked and ready to kill someone next she is ready to apologize.

"You are one weird human" he whispered. Rin looked on the ground feeling so stupid, she know Sesshomaru would never take advantage of her in any way, but she is just curious as to why she is practically naked and wearing mixed underwear.

"Sesshomaru"

"Hn"

"What happened last night" She asked, she hopped on the bar stool and grabbed the banana from the fruit basket that he brought in.

"You don't remember?"

"Nope, hey what are you doing in Miami?" Sesshomaru stopped what he was doing to look at her, her mood swings was really getting to him, she seemed officially calmed after last night's events. He would expect her to have turned the entire place upside down by now or at least try to kill him, but she is just swinging back and forth, humming Kami knows what and eating pieces of her banana. He watched her closely, she started doing things much slower, and slowly she stopped eating her bananas and ultimately stopped everything as whole. Everything from last night started to replay in Rin's mind like a movie, she dropped the banana and the right emotions started to click.

She looked at Sesshomaru, in complete shock.

'Not the emotion I was going for' he thought. Rin quickly grabbed the fruit basket and threw it at him.

"You asshole!" She yelled, she grabbed the bar stool and tried to throw it at him.

'Bingo' he thought.

"You fucking drugged me, kidnapped me from Miami and brought me to fucking California!" She yelled. She grabbed anything she could find to hurt the demon before her but his reflexes were too fast for her, but Rin did not care she wanted to hurt this demon as much as possible.

"You fucking bastard, after I told you I did not want to be near you, you took it upon yourself to drug me—"

"I did not drug you, this Sesshomaru would not dream to drug you, all I did was hit a few pressure points, completely safe and harmless"

"You bastard it is the same damn thing!" She screamed, throwing what seemed to be the coffee cups he had out for them.

"I told you, I did not want to go with you, you are with Kagome. But you dragged me with you. What is your sick obsession with me Sesshomaru? One minute you're after me the next you are after Kagome. Why can't you leave me alone?"

He did not say anything. She huffed and puff and waited for his response, while she did another flash of last night's events replayed in her head.

Flashback:

"Promise me this won't be just some one night stand that you do with all your other lovers" she whispered as the booze radiated from her mouth.

"Rin I—"

End Flash back.

Rin dropped to the floor when she realized after they went to a bar together and she drank her frustration and any possible emotions away through the alcohol and burned a hole in Sesshomaru's pocket. After too many drinks to count, she slept with him.

"Kagome is going to kill me"

"What are you talking about?" She looked at him shocked that he does not feel at all ashamed about what he did.

"We slept together Sesshomaru"

"No we didn't"

"Yes we did, I remember—"

"You probably remembered when you came onto me, what you don't remember is that I pushed you off and decided to sleep in the living room" He answered calmly, he head over to the fridge to grab a water and phone to call the hotel service to clean up the place while he figure out where to take Rin to cool off.

"Get ready, we leave in five minutes" He commanded. Rin was shocked to argue back. He pushed her away, then why the hell did she change her underwear…then it clicked. Her underwear was too wet from hot passion that she changed it. Feeling so stupid thinking that he would take advantage of her she kicked her back to the room and rummaged through her last minute bought clothes to see that she bought nothing cute or sexy for Santa Barbara.

"Sesshomaru I didn't pack for this when taken against my own free will—and I didn't pack period because this was a spur of the moment to get out of New York" she explained, he was busy typing Kami knows what on his phone and ignoring Rin.

"What the hell is going on?" She muttered. She grabbed one of his shirts, tore off the shirt on her back and slipped Sesshomaru's silk dress shirt on and slipped on her booties that she wore to get to the airport, and slipped a bet around her waist to give the last minute 'dress' a shape.

Rin's P.O.V

"Alright I'm ready" I stated, grabbing my satchel. I checked everything in my bag, when I looked up I found the icebox himself staring me down. He eyed my outfit in such a way that made me look down to see if I looked alright, checking that I actually looked quite tasteful I shrugged my shoulders and looked right back at Sesshomaru who held my gaze a little longer than I anticipated.

"You look fantastic" he whispered, it was low that no one could hear but loud enough for me to hear, even though there is no one in the hotel room but us. Speaking of which since I was brought here against my will, I need to be put in a separate room because—I'm not even going to think about it anymore, it gets tiring after a while repeating the same damn thoughts over and over. It is the same record placed on repeat continuously. Smiling at him, I opened the door and walked out the room to head over to the elevator. I heard him following me, I sort of smiled to myself when I placed my cat eye shades on and found a tube of red lipstick; applying the red shade I felt daring today.

"I feel like I'm Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman" I giggled, I turned my head to look at him I saw that ghost smirk that I grew to love. I guess he's seen the movie as well.

"Then maybe I should take you shopping"

"Wait What?" I asked, he didn't give me a chance to fully register his response after shoving me in his sports car and driving me down to rodeo drive, which happened to be an hour and forty six minutes away. This is going to be the worst drive I will ever experience…might as well make the most out of it...right?  
>-o-<p>

"So when was the last time you smiled?" I asked "I mean really smile, not one of those stupid ghost smirks that I happened to be the only one to spot?" He continued to drive on the road with his arm resting on the shoulder of my chair. He had the top down allowing the warm California sun to kiss us with its rays, I looked at him through my sunglasses waiting for him to respond but he continued driving leaving my question to float through the air.

Well this just suck, how am I supposed to make the most out of this stupid kidnapping when he cannot even give me the time of day, and he claims he supposedly "likes" me? What a load of bullshit that gun was filled with. Rolling my eyes, I folded my arms and looked anywhere but to that asshole, if he thinks he can be the only one that can give the silent treatment then he is dead wrong—two can play at this game—I can be just as cold and a pain in the ass like him. Watching everything run past us, I just ran to my thoughts trying to figure out what the hell happened last night, and why he is being nothing but an asshole to me one minute and prince charming the next. His bipolar behavior is beginning to get under my skin and I for one will not let him play me like he plays all those other girls.

"Asshole" I whispered, hoping he hears my insult towards him. Closing my eyes I felt the need to mediate/sleep for the duration of this hellhole, well ride.

_ "Rin where are you, I wanted to come by to talk to you—and I go to your apartment and you are nowhere to be found" Kagome explained, I listened to her as I handed my passport and boarding pass to the flight attendant. I managed to catch the last flight to Miami, that was leaving right now and I could not afford to miss it._

_ "Look Kagome, I need space from you and those Takahashi brothers. I honest do not need another day to spend between the three of you, I honestly will have a head full of grey hair if I spend another minute with you three—I need a break, I have been meaning to take a mini vacation; it's only for three days and I'll be back in time for the bachelorette party" I told her._

_ "But Rin—"_

_ "Look my flight is leaving now I'll talk to you when I get back" I answered. Hanging up the phone I turned it off and boarded the plane. Resting in first class—the only section that happened to be available—I started to think about these past few days, how everything that was once calm turned into a rollercoaster ride. Resting my feet, I wanted—no I needed to be alone. I grabbed the sleep mask, plugged in my headphones to hear some soft music. They had a Norah Jones station which is perfect for me to sleep to and right now they are playing "The Nearness of You". Placing the sleeping mask on, I closed my eyes to complete utter darkness and relaxed to only Norah Jones's voice. _

_ "Rin?"_

_I lifted the eye mask to be faced by none other than the man who I wanted to avoid. Little did I think he would be on a flight to Miami, I was hoping he would be in California by now._

_ "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" I asked I did not sound excited because this is not a moment to feel excited when you take a flight during the spur of the moment to get away from the ones you know in New York._

_ "I can ask you the same thing" _

_ "I thought you were going to California—why are you on a flight to Miami?"_

_ "I went to your apartment to see if you changed your mind about going to Santa Barbara with me, but when I saw you hoping in a cab with disappointment on your face, I followed you" He answered. It amazes me how calmly and nonchalantly he can speak of things like they are something someone does every day._

_ "So glad, that my life is just so unamusing to you" I answered. Placing the eye mask back on my face, I tried to pretend that Sesshomaru is not sitting next to me staring me down with those intense gold eyes of his waiting for me to acknowledge him. Nope I will not do that to myself._

_ "Rin"_

_Ignore._

_ "Rin"_

_Ignore—whatever you do, do not listen to him._

_ "Rin, I know you can hear me"_

_Pretend you cannot hear him._

_ "Rin what would you like to drink?"_

_Do not give him the satisfaction, even though you are kind of thirsty. Do not do it._

_ "I can hear your stomach growling Rin"_

_Shit, I should have grabbed something after the competition, I knew those Ramen noodles would do shit for me. Ugh curse my metabolism._

_ "Rin"_

_ "Fine, I'll take a beer and steak" I answered. I did not look at him when giving him my order but I knew if I didn't then there would be hell to pay. When my food arrived, I slipped the eye mask off and ravished the food before me, after five minutes of scarfing it all down, I placed the eye mask back on, and started to feel awfully sleepy afterwards. _

_ "What—what—what did you put in my food…"I passed out without finishing my words._

"You asshole, you drugged me when I was on the plane?" I yelled at him.

"We're here"

"I refuse to go anywhere with you"

"Get out of the car Rin" He commanded. I propped myself to sit in the car seat, showing him I am not moving anywhere, I folded my arms and crossed my legs and looked in the opposite direction of him.

"Rin"

"Asshole"

"Rin"

"Bastard"

"Rin Get out of the car"

"I'd rather go to hell, than go anywhere with you"

"Rin"

"Egoistical, Creepy, Narcissistic idiot" I answered. That time I looked at him showing him how I felt about this entire situation and how I felt about being drugged and being taken against my will.

"Rin, if you don't get out of this car right away I'll—"

"You'll what?" "Drug me again, and ship me where—Paris, Tokyo, Russia, Venice, Hell Siberia sounds like heaven than being trapped with you here" I yelled.

"If you do not get out of his car I'll drag you out"

"You wouldn't, you don't even if you have the BALLS to break up with Kagome" His gaze looked very intense and strong, showing his authority, he tried to scare me into getting out of the car. But when I did not budge he did the unthinkable, he got out of the car, opened my side grabbed my arm and literally dragged me out the car. Slamming the car, he pushed me against it to show who is really boss and who the employee is.

"Listen here you ningen, you have been nothing but a pain my ass since we met. I will admit your defiance to me was intriguing now it is nothing but annoying, if you want to keep playing this high and mighty part then I will be more than happy to show you who is really boss and tame you the way your kind should be. Now be a good ningen and take your pathetic ass to that store NOW!" He commanded. I looked at him, completely amazed how easy he switched from Dr. Jekyll to Mr. Hyde so quickly, and treat me like the dirt beneath him.

Acting upon impulse I slapped him hard across the face, for talking to me like that, then grabbed my bag and walked away from him. If he thinks this is an act then he has another thing coming for him.

* * *

><p>Rin was drugged?! (sounds familiar?-if you know where this happened before place the answer in the reviews)<p>

*Also if you know which story the song "The Nearness of You" by Norah Jones was used in, put it in the reviews and i'll post a chapter on Thursday (no bullshit).

Rin is in Santa Barbara!

Now that Rin defied Sesshomaru and walked away where will she go?  
>Does Kagome know about Rin and Sesshomaru Yet? if there is a Rin and Sesshomaru yet<p>

Does Sesshomaru know about Kagome and Inuyasha's night of passion?

What will happen in part Two?

Stay tuned to find out

Don't forget to leave your reviews when you're done, I'll be sure to pick them up and read and take them to heart.

Until Then

This is RockyExpress signing off…

Going…going…gone…


End file.
